


Our Twenties

by SpringJonquil



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringJonquil/pseuds/SpringJonquil
Summary: Вернон, закончивший старшую школу в Америке, переезжает в Корею в поисках лучшей жизни. А находит Сынквана.Повседневная история об отношениях, о цветущей юности, о подростковых переживаниях и обо всем, что происходит в жизни.





	1. pairing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Twenties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794726) by [citruseungkwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citruseungkwan/pseuds/citruseungkwan). 



С самой первой их встречи Вернон уже знал, что они будут прекрасной парой.

Одним холодным январским днем Вернон, наконец, добирается до университета Мугунхва, популярного и среди корейских, и иностранных студентов. Его выбор был по сути поспешным и необдуманным. Вернону едва исполнилось восемнадцать. Он уже успел познать все тяготы старшей школы в небольшом городе, расположенном в северной части штата Нью-Йорк, и, как большинство молодых людей его возраста, понятия не имел, что делать со своей жизнью дальше. Жизнь в Нью-Йорке была скучной — из ярких событий только крупные баскетбольные матчи, в которых участвовала команда Вернона, и такие же масштабные попойки после них. В остальное время не происходило ровным счетом ничего.

Вернона любили. Он всегда был окружен парнями из баскетбольной команды, а за их тусовкой вечно увивались девчонки из команды поддержки. Пожалуй, его можно было назвать популярным. Но даже если Вернон и привлекал внимание своими спортивными достижениями, это не значило, что он собирается оставаться в спорте после старшей школы.

Постепенно все друзья Вернона сосредоточились на грядущем поступлении, и дружба, родившаяся из совместных тренировок и вечеринок, начала разваливаться с каждым днем, приближавшим их к выпуску. Привычная жизнь стала казаться пустышкой. Все, кроме него, двигались в собственных направлениях. Их ждала новая борьба за популярность в университете, и Вернону думалось, что он тоже готов оставить прежнюю жизнь позади.

Что ж, выбор нового жизненного пути занял чуть больше времени, чем предполагалось.

Так вышло, что Вернону никогда раньше в голову не приходило, что старшая школа однажды закончится. Его прозаичной мечтой были бесконечные тренировки с товарищами по команде, с которыми он был близок, как с семьей. Он надеялся, что многие из его друзей поступят по спортивным стипендиям, которые предлагались почти каждым университетом штата. Так они с друзьями были бы разделены расстоянием, но хотя бы встречались на площадке во время сезонных игр, сохранив тот дух соперничества, который был между ними в старшей школе.

В те школьные времена Вернон существовал лишь как часть команды, и именно эта привязанность не оставила ему выбора.

Учителя в его старой школе весьма благосклонно относились к спортсменам, однако образ жизни, включавший ежедневные тренировки и поздние вечеринки, не оставлял места хорошим оценкам. Не то чтобы Вернон забивал на школу или был откровенно глупым — вопрос стоял в расстановке приоритетов, только и всего. На самом же деле, не будь он одним из самых харизматичных спортсменов команды, вряд ли бы ему вообще позволили выпуститься в этом году. Его оценки были на самом минимуме, и ни стипендия, ни льготы за спортивные достижения ему, увы, не светили.

Все летние каникулы Вернон едва ли выползал из дома. После того, как отгремели выпускные, его школьные друзья начали собираться в новые компании и разъезжаться из города навстречу новой жизни. Несмотря на все обещания, Вернон знал, что с большинством из них он уже не встретится. В следующий раз, когда кто-то из них вернется в город, чтобы повидаться с родителями или забрать коробки для переезда, все будет уже совсем по-другому.

Пока его сестра была в лагере, он выгуливал ее собаку — один из тех редких моментов, когда ему пришлось выбираться на улицу — а его так называемые друзья в этот момент грузились в пикап с кучей ящиков пива. Их шумные крики и взбудораженные реплики могли значить только одно — очередную пьянку. Одну из тех, о которых Вернона, конечно, обещали предупредить за неделю, но почему-то запамятовали. Так он и остался позади.

Особого выбора у него не было. Университеты, которые он мог себе позволить, исходя из оценок, даже не рассматривались. Поступление в общественный колледж было сродни внутреннему табу. Если бы такой успешный и популярный ученик старшей школы, как Вернон, поступил бы в захудалый провинциальный колледж, это убило бы его репутацию. Крутые парни достойны большего! Он хотел бы попасть в братство, в компанию влиятельных ребят, хотел бы присоединиться к новой баскетбольной команде, к которой бы прилагалось название топового университета. Это было бы именно то, что нужно! Это было тем, что получили все его друзья, пока Вернон тормознуто копался в себе.

Родители не могли не заметить его мучений и настояли на том, чтобы он продолжил учиться заграницей. Вероятно, в свои восемнадцать его мама была настолько же потеряна, как и он, что с одним рюкзаком отправилась в Европу на поиски себя. Его консервативный отец был против таких путешествий, поэтому сошлись на компромиссе, что Вернону можно будет уехать из Штатов только по учебе.

Итак, чтобы заставить Вернона, наконец, что-то делать и расстаться со своим диваном в гостиной, семья Чхве потратила почти целую осень, готовясь к его отъезду заграницу — в университет Мунунгхва в Сеуле.

Борясь с огромным чемоданом, забитым вещами первой необходимости, Вернон добредает до нужной двери и останавливается в коридоре. Номер на двери совпадает с номерком на его ключах, и он прижимается к ней ухом, кусая губу, пытаясь понять, на месте ли его будущий сосед по комнате. Изнутри доносится едва слышное пение, заставляющее Вернона затаить дыхание и облегченно улыбнуться, узнавая песню — одну из его впечатляющей музыкальной библиотеки.

В мелодичном и успокаивающем мурлыканье его соседа Вернону чудится что-то, что не дает открыть дверь и прервать личный момент своим вторжением. Он так и топчется на месте, колеблясь, а чувствуя, что песня подходит к концу, осторожно просовывает ключ в скважину и проворачивает до щелчка. Судорожный вздох намекает, что следовало дождаться тишины, но Вернон и без того чувствовал себя максимально странно, подслушивая под дверью.

— О, добрался, наконец? — встречает его голос новоиспеченного соседа, звучащий чуть глубже и шероховатей по сравнению с тем, что Вернон успел услышать (подслушать). Прежде чем ему удается открыть дверь, парень с той стороны с энтузиазмом буквально вырывает ее из рук. — Привет, я Сынкван. А ты… Бенон, правильно? Приятно познакомиться!

Слыша вымученный английский, Вернон сдавленно хмыкает в ладонь, не сумев сдержать улыбку:

— Почти. На английском произносится «Вер-нон», но, если переписать хангылем, получится «Бо-нон».

И смотрит, как его сосед, представившийся Сынкваном, нахмурив брови, переваривает сказанное и с трудом пытается проговорить иностранное имя.

— Вер-нон, да? — честно пытается Сынкван, складывая полузнакомые слоги в слово и поглядывая на Вернона в поисках одобрения.

— Идеально! — кивает он. — Если будет проще, можешь звать меня Хансоль, — продолжает Вернон и довольно улыбается, находя попытки Сынквана забавными. — Но, вообще-то, я не то чтобы прям совсем иностранец и корейский так-то знаю. Просто я не был в Корее лет с пятнадцати, так что мне не помешает помощь.

Сынкван издает вздох, полный драматизма, и падает на кровать, застеленную бледно-голубым бельем и заваленную игрушками и книгами.

— Господи, какое облегчение! — еще раз вздыхает он, надувая щеки. — Я знал, что ты приезжаешь сегодня, и последний час усиленно штудировал корейско-английский разговорник, чтобы не упасть в грязь лицом! То есть, я как бы увидел твое имя и фамилию и логично подумал, что ты из тех американских корейцев, которые понятия не имеют о том, что существуют какие-то языки, кроме английского. Я знаю, о чем говорю! У меня есть одна такая кузина! Она как-то приезжала в гости к моим родственникам на Чеджу и ее познания корейского закончились на «annyeonghaseyo». Это было просто супер-неловко!

На корейском Сынкван болтает, как заведенный, но Вернон, кажется, совершенно не против. После четырнадцатичасового перелета, проведенного наедине с самим собой, ему явно не хватает нормального человеческого общения. Он даже не торопится включать телефон и забивать пароль от вай-фая в ноутбук, потому что чужая компания здорово отвлекает от мысли, что он остался в Корее один.

— Да уж, звучит отстойно, но, можешь мне верить, я почти все понимаю по-корейски. Мы в семье разговаривали на двух языках, — объясняет Вернон, присаживаясь на свою кровать и проверяя, как пружинит матрас. Не так уж и плохо для бесплатного общежития, кстати! — У меня в Америке была куча друзей-корейцев. В Нью-Йорке вообще проживает много корейцев.

Валяющийся Сынкван поворачивает на него голову и смотрит огромными глазами.

— Ты имеешь в виду… настоящий Нью-Йорк? Все эти небоскребы… Большое Яблоко? А ты был когда-нибудь… блин, как же эта штука называется! — Сынкван щелкает пальцами, подбирая слово. — Улица такая центральная! Там еще всякие известные певцы поют?  
Вернон удивленно вскидывает брови, не вполне понимая, о чем идет речь.

— М… Возможно, ты имеешь в виду Таймс-сквер? Я пару раз ездил в сам город, но жил не конкретно в нем, а немного севернее…

— Бродвей! — довольно хлопает в ладоши Сынкван после секунды раздумий и рывком садится в кровати. — Не Таймс-сквер, а Бродвей, вот! В фильмах говорят, что там мечты становятся реальностью! Стоять на сцене перед огромной толпой, петь целому городу…

— Ах, вот оно что, — хмыкает Вернон. — Я понимаю, о чем ты, и на самом деле все работает совсем по-другому. Не хочу разбивать твои представления, но никто не поет прямо на улице. Это что-то вроде отдельных театральных представлений: если у тебя есть билет, можешь зайти посмотреть шоу, — и стоит это удовольствие до смешного дорого! Но в этом и вся суть Бродвея!

— Оу, — Сынкван корчит недовольную мину, но уже спустя секунду выражение его лица снова озаряется улыбкой. — В любом случае, я студент театрального, так что все равно надеюсь посмотреть своими глазами! Я давно об этом мечтал и даже представить не мог, что познакомлюсь с кем-то из Нью-Йорка. Я, если честно, вообще никаких американцев не знаю, кроме той самой кузины, но она болтает на английском, я понимаю ее через три слова, так что она не считается, наверно, — качает он неопределенно рукой в воздухе. — Тебе не нужна помощь с вещами? У меня на сегодня никаких планов — я собирался ждать тебя, так что я абсолютно свободен!

И Вернон неожиданно для самого себя соглашается, хотя и знает этого парня всего полчаса.

То, как Сынкван сам охотно поддерживал разговор, избавило Вернона от необходимости испытывать неловкие мгновения первого знакомства и узнавания друг друга получше. Сынкван свел любой дискомфорт на нет, открываясь все больше и больше, буквально выплескивая тонну деталей на Вернона, которого роль слушателя полностью устраивала. В конце концов, он пережил долгий и утомительный перелет через океан, и возможность расслабиться и передать право вести диалог своему соседу оказалась бесценной роскошью.

Они расстилают синие простыни на кровати Вернона, уплетают на двоих чипсы и батончики, закупленные впрок еще в Штатах. Сынкван забавляется, пытаясь прочитать названия американских лейблов на бесконечных толстовках Вернона, пока они загружают его вещи в шкаф. Спустя несколько часов Вернон чувствует себя совершенно измотанным. Он падает на свою новую кровать, чувствуя, как прогибаются пружины и тяжело давит разница часовых поясов.

— Эй-эй, ты шутишь? Сейчас только шесть вечера! Если уснешь сейчас, проснешься в четыре утра, и конец твоему режиму! — Сынкван с ногами забирается на его кровать и нависает сверху, вытягивая из-под верноновой головы стопку неразложенной одежды, чтобы не помялась.

— Это все часовые пояса, — стонет Вернон, понимая, что глаза уже не откроются. — Если вещи будут мешать тебе, запихни их в чемодан. Я потом сложу.

— Не-не-не, давай не «потом», давай завтра? Я буду не в восторге, если ты проснешься в несусветную рань и начнешь раскладываться, беспокоя мой чуткий сон! — насмешливо предлагает Сынкван, и Вернону хватает остатков сознания, чтобы понять, что это была просто шутка. Он, кажется, что-то говорит в ответ, сладко зевает, примеряется поудобнее к матрасу и только собирается провалиться в сон, как Сынкван осторожно трясет его за плечо. — Ну эй, у тебя же ни подушки, ни одеяла… Неудобно…

— Я та-а-ак устал. Нафиг надо.

Сынкван ничего не отвечает, если не считать за ответ прилетевшие с его стороны подушку и одеяло.

Лениво улыбаясь, Вернон натягивает одеяло на себя и запихивает под голову подушку, издавая вздох счастья.

— Спасибо, Сынкван, — бормочет он в полусне, а затем волны усталости окончательно топят его мысли.

Слабые оттенки цитруса и мускуса, впитавшиеся в ткань наволочки, делают его сон спокойным и приятным.

 

***

 

На следующее утро солнечный свет заполняет их комнату в общежитии, просачиваясь через чуть приоткрытые жалюзи со стороны сынквановой кровати — теплые лучи падают Вернону на лицо, заставляя проснуться. Он неосознанно крепче закрывает глаза и отворачивается от окна, однако прежде, чем удается снова заснуть, Вернон слышит шум воды, доносящийся из ванной, и тихое мурлыканье попсовой мелодии.

Вернон медленно поднимает веки, чтобы увидеть белую стену и край бледно-голубого одеяла, чтобы ощутить незнакомый запах нового общежития, пробуждающий остальные чувства. Это все кардинально отличается от того, к чему Вернон привык за свои восемнадцать лет, просыпаясь у себя в комнате в Америке. Но это не Америка, запоздало ошарашивает его осознанием. Он уже не может запросто спуститься вниз по лестнице и плюхнуться на диван в гостиной рядом со своей младшей сестрой. Он уже не может услышать, как мама хлопочет на кухне, готовя завтрак. Он не может увидеть, как проснувшийся отец читает утреннюю газету, пока рядом остывает чашка горячего кофе.

Вместо этого Вернон просыпается в комнате, которую делит с почти незнакомым человеком, и лежит, слушая чужое пение, все еще различимое даже через дверь их общей ванной.

Садясь в кровати и протирая усталые глаза тыльной стороной ладони, Вернон какое-то время просто вбирает в себя детали своей новой комнаты, пытаясь проснуться окончательно. Его руки машинально шарят по кровати в попытках найти телефон, хотя никаких звонков и сообщений на нем быть не может — во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока он не купит корейскую карточку. Как раз этим сегодня и стоит заняться.

Телефон показывает одиннадцать утра, а это значит, что Вернон успешно продрых всю разницу в часовых поясах, не побеспокоив Сынквана.

А еще он отчаянно нуждается в душе, чувствуя себя невозможно грязным после долгого перелета, будучи запертым в тесном пространстве с кучей других людей. Вернон заглядывает в чемодан, в надежде выбрать одежду на сегодня, но чемодан оказывается пуст, а все вещи — аккуратно разложенными на его полках в шкафу. Он качает головой и вздыхает, понимая, что Сынкван уже позаботился обо всем.

— Черт, так мило с его стороны, — бормочет Вернон сам себе на английском — дань глупой привычке болтать в пустоту, когда вокруг слишком тихо. Растроганный благосклонностью Сынквана, Вернон решает про себя тоже сделать что-нибудь приятное в его адрес. Возможно, подарить ему остаток американских снэков, от которых он остался в полном восторге.

Спустя несколько мгновений звуки из ванной затихают, и Сынкван впархивает в комнату, просушивая рыжевато-каштановые волосы полотенцем.

— О, ты уже проснулся? Надеюсь, это не я разбудил тебя? Как себя чувствуешь?

Вернон прочищает пересохшее горло в попытке найти потерянный голос.

— Я обычно за один день полностью адаптируюсь, так что все отлично, — быстро объясняет Вернон, насмешливо отмечая про себя внешний вид Сынквана — огромную серую футболку, закрывающую половину его тела, и край клетчатых боксеров, выглядывающих из-под нее. Он выглядит гораздо младше, и уголки рта Вернона неумолимо ползут вверх. — Разве ты вчера не велел мне называть тебя хеном?

— Ну да, а что? — Сынкван склоняет голову, продолжая неистово растирать волосы полотенцем.

— Тяжело поверить, что ты старше меня, — Вернон кусает губу, чтобы не улыбаться так уж откровенно. — Сколько тебе лет по корейскому или по американскому исчислению?  
В лице Сынквана что-то неуловимо меняется.

— Ну, ты же вчера сказал, что родился в 1998 году? — объясняя, он важно надувает губы. — Я тоже. Но я в январе, а ты в феврале, так что я старше на один месяц!

— Разве при такой разнице все еще нужно использовать эти суффиксы? –переспрашивает Вернон, потому что прошлым вечером Сынкван весьма настаивал на этом. — Мы же почти одного возраста! И, кстати, вообще-то, я выгляжу старше.

Сынкван замирает на секунду, а потом садится на свою постель, подпирая подбородок ладонью.

— Скажи честно, это все из-за моих щечек, да?! — обличительно спрашивает он и смотрит так, словно прекрасно знает, о чем Вернон думает.

— Эм… А что с ними не так?

— Слишком большие! Слишком милые! Портят все впечатление о хене… — бормочет он о наболевшем, хотя Вернон и слова ему не сказал. — Как это вообще возможно, чтобы у первогодки (закончившего уже первый семестр!) были такие щеки?! Я с ними выгляжу, как старшеклассник! Или даже как ученик средней школы! Никогда раньше не думал, что выглядеть молодо — это недостаток!

Вернон сначала хмурится, а затем начинает искренне посмеиваться, слушая его сбивчивые бормотания:

— Эй-эй, не загоняйся ты так! Я просто сказал, что ты выглядишь младше меня, ничего другого не имел в виду, честно! — он тянется потрепать Сынквана по плечу.

— Нет, погоди, ты что, считаешь себя более мужественным или как? — Сынкван насмешливо поднимает брови. — Я, конечно, выгляжу милее, чем большинство моих сверстников, но это не дает тебе права…

— Никогда не думал об этом, — отвечает Вернон и не может сдержать очередной смешок. Сынкван оказывается максимально забавным в своем напускном недовольстве, имея привычку свободно выплескивать свои чувства и мысли в пространство. Вернон прежде не встречал таких людей. Это было необычно. По выражениям его лица можно было с легкостью проследить весь мыслительный процесс.

— Окей, давай тогда проверим кое-что, — решительно изрекает Сынкван, расправляя плечи. — Я милый, правда же?

— Эм… конечно, да?

— Что ж, это лучше, чем «точно нет», — удовлетворенно кивает он сам себе. — Считаешь ли ты себя милым?

Вернон на секунду перестает функционировать. За всю свою жизнь он ни разу не думал о себе, как о человеке, обладающем «милыми» качествами. Даже редкие девушки, с которыми он пытался строить отношения, не называли его «милым. Возможно, «красивым» или «симпатичным», но… Когда-то давно друзья окрестили его Дикаприо и почти не использовали прозвище. В любом случае, он слышал в свою сторону в основном то, что означало «ты хорошо выглядишь».

Вернон небрежно пожимает плечами:

— Никто не говорил мне, что я милый, так что, я полагаю… нет?

Сынкван закатывает глаза, позволяя полотенцу упасть с его плеч на пол, и сам валится на кровать, признавая поражение.

— Думай, как хочешь.

— А что я, по-твоему, должен был ответить? — Вернон любопытно склоняет голову, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза Сынквану, явно недовольному разговором. — Ты выглядишь расстроенным.

Сынкван мягко вздыхает, капризно складывая губы в трубочку.

— Не то чтобы я раньше был не в курсе, что выгляжу мило из-за роста и щечек. Похоже, я навсегда останусь молодым и прекрасным, — драматично отзывается он, вдавливая затылок в подушку и поглядывая искоса на Вернона. — И вообще, поторопись и вали в душ, Вернон! Мы сегодня идем покупать тебе все самое необходимое. Не знаю ни одного студента, кроме тебя, который переезжал бы в общагу без собственной подушки!

— У меня был маленький чемодан, но огромные мечты, — отшучивается Вернон, забирая из комода чистую одежду и единственное полотенце, чудом оказавшееся в его багаже. — Я быстро! Кстати, мы можем заскочить куда-нибудь перекусить до шоппинга? Я вчера вообще забыл об ужине, пока отходил от смены часовых поясов.

— Если ты перестанешь тормозить! За учебниками тоже лучше будет заскочить сегодня, потому что за несколько дней до начала учебы в книжных просто разверзнется ад, — со всей возможной строгостью укоряет его Сынкван.

Вернон весело хмыкает и по пути в ванную легко ерошит темные, чуть влажные волосы на сынквановой макушке.

— Не беспокойся за меня, лучше сам собирайся.

 

***

 

День пролетает незаметно благодаря намечающимся делам. Выходной начинается с того, что они заглядывают в любимое кафе Сынквана на территории кампуса и за быстрым завтраком решают, что следует докупить в комнату. Львиную долю списка составляют мелкие, но необходимые вещи, которые, впрочем, Вернон изначально и планировал купить уже в Корее.

Однако, когда они оказываются в центре города среди магазинов с домашними мелочами, — сами того не понимая, сгребают с полок бесполезную декоративную всячину и учебные принадлежности, без которых вполне можно было бы обойтись. Вернон безуспешно пытается сопротивляться искреннему восторгу Сынквана, но заканчивается все тем, что он покорно кидает в тележку то, на что падает сынкванов жадный взгляд.

Совместный шоппинг с соседом по комнате оказывается именно таким, как представлялось Вернону по куче американских комедий. Это были его первые шаги в Корее, и то, как легко они с Сынкваном поладили, обустраивая комнату, окончательно успокоило его после переезда.

Вернувшись в общежитие, они оба бросают на пол бесчисленные пакеты и облегченно валятся по своим кроватям, уставшие от целого дня на ногах.

Сынкван легко вздыхает, отчего его круглые щеки становятся еще круглее, и бросает взгляд на Вернона.

— Как там твои сбившиеся часовые пояса? Если не слишком устал, можем пойти сообразить что-нибудь на ужин.

— Всю разницу во времени я успешно проспал, просто день сегодня длинный был, — признается Вернон чуть неловко. — Не хочу опять выбираться в город. Есть что-нибудь недалеко от кампуса?

— Слушай, есть идея… — Сынкван переворачивается на живот, и улыбка на его лице явно говорит, что он уже что-то задумал. — Можем остаться здесь, заказать курочку или пиццу, может даже и то и другое! Но есть одно «но»…

— Продолжай, пока что звучит заманчиво.

— Я утром переписывался с друзьями, предупредил их, что буду весь день занят, потому что ты переехал из Америки с почти пустым чемоданом и нам много чего надо докупить, привести в порядок комнату и устроиться, — Сынкван побарабанил пальцами по кровати. — Ну, и они, когда узнали, что у меня новый сосед, да еще и иностранец, загорелись желанием встретиться с тобой…

Вернон кивает, быстро схватывая, к чему ведет Сынкван.

— То есть, ты хочешь познакомить меня со своими друзьями? Или это они хотят познакомиться со мной, а тебе совершенно нет до этого дела? — дразнится он и фыркает, видя, как Сынкван закатывает глаза.

— Что-то среднее, на самом деле, — заключает Сынкван и поднимается, скрещивая руки на груди. — Ты можешь отказаться, если не хочешь. Я просто подумал, что они притащат пиццу, а мы закажем курочку, и будет больше еды. Да и счет тоже разделим на всех.

— Хорошо-хорошо, даю добро! — Вернон мягко смеется над объяснениями Сынквана. — Хотя я уверен, что это просто повод, потому что ты не мог определиться, что ты хочешь больше, пиццу или курочку!

— Ах ты! Думаешь, так хорошо знаешь меня?! — ухмыляется Сынкван и метко посылает подушку через всю комнату в голову Вернона. — Я буду упорно работать над актерским мастерством, если уж даже ты так легко меня раскусил!

Диалог завершает все та же подушка, летящая в обратный путь. Чуть позже Сынкван звонит своим загадочным друзья и заявляет, чтобы без пиццы даже не являлись на порог.

Их не приходится долго ждать — уже через полчаса гости барабанят в дверь, заставляя Вернона, потихоньку распаковывающего брошенные у входа пакеты, удивленно поднять голову.

— Быстрые они у тебя, — хмыкает он Сынквану, пока тот просто пожимает плечами и идет открывать.

— Если ты с ними поладишь, они вообще сядут на шею и начнут являться без приглашения в любое время дня и ночи, — вздыхает он и на секунду приоткрывает дверь, заглядывая в щель. — Я вижу пиццу, так что, думаю, мы можем их впустить!

— Думай быстрее, она остывает! — кричит незнакомый голос, и Вернон оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как один из сынквановых друзей, протискивается в проход, впихивая Сынквану коробку с пиццей. — О, привет, чувак! — парень зачесывает назад темные волосы и расплывается в лисьей улыбке. — Call me Hosh!

Вернон искренне улыбается, оценив попытку в американское приветствие, и бьет костяшками по выставленному кулаку.

— Как скажешь, чувак! Можешь называть меня Вернон или Хансоль, на свой вкус.

— Господи, только не это опять, — закатывает глаза Сынкван, наблюдая, как Хоши мостится рядом с Верноном на полу. — Я клянусь, он делает так каждый раз, как только ему удается представиться иностранцу! Его зовут Сунен, и лучше называть его так, иначе нарвешься на очередную попытку беседы на корявом английском.

— Эй, не ворчи! — вклинивается в беседу уже другой голос, и его обладатель, высокий и худой, сияет Вернону одной из самых ярких улыбок, что Вернон видел в своей жизни. Он ставит на пол упаковку из двенадцати пивных банок и заключает Сынквана в объятия, через секунду к ним присоединяется и Сунен. Вернон даже издалека чувствует, насколько они втроем близки. — Это, — парень кивает на пиво, — презент от гостей. Спасибо, что позаботился о нашем Сынквани!

Уголки губ Вернона дергаются вверх, когда он видит, как сам Сынкван закусывает губу, чтобы не разулыбаться, и присоединяется к ним, усевшимся кругом на полу между кроватями.

— Спасибо за пиво, — кивает Вернон в ответ. — А ты…

— Сокмин, но когда я на сцене, зови меня DK.

Вернон недоуменно встряхивает головой, пытаясь сообразить, какая вообще связь.

— DK — сценическое имя, расшифровывается как Докем, — поясняет Сынкван, уловивший непонимание на лице Вернона. — Мы познакомились на курсах актерского мастерства, только Сунен и Сокмин сейчас уже на втором курсе. А я успел проучиться здесь только один семестр.

— Если увидишь меня на сцене — а я обычно танцую или ставлю хореографию — забудь мое настоящее имя, только Хоши, — Сунен гордо тычет себя пальцем в грудь и передает всем по пиву. — «Hoshi» на японском значит «звезда», так что мне есть к чему стремиться! И, возможно, однажды…

— Тогда, почему Докем? — Вернон удивленно блуждает взглядом между спевшейся троицей. — Я понимаю, что это имя, но почему именно оно? Что такого особенного?  
Сокмин уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Сынкван опережает его.

— Да ничего особенного в этом имени нет. Сокмину просто нравится то, как всякие актеры и певцы выбирают себе псевдонимы и создают что-то типа альтер-эго. Идея-то, может, и неплохая, но концепт провалился хотя бы потому, что люди считают, что DK расшифровывается Donkey Kong*.

Сунен смеется, забавно сморщив нос, и Сынкван тоже расплывается в улыбке, глядя на невозмутимого Сокмина, который забирает кусок пиццы и вгрызается в него зубами, не опускаясь до уровня дурацких шуточек.

— Вернон, а тебя как сюда занесло? Почему выбрал именно Корею?

— Сам не знаю, честно говоря. Просто хотел перемен в жизни, попробовать что-то, чего я не найду дома, — пожимает плечами Вернон и предлагает пиццу остальным, дожидаясь, пока все откроют пиво. — А так как я наполовину кореец, думаю, мои родители хотели, чтобы я получше проникся корейской культурой.

В общем-то, он даже не врет, просто умалчивает большую часть правды. Не рассказывать же каждому, что он бездарно просрал возможность счастливо жить и учиться в Штатах, и другого выбора у него уже не было. Корея оказалась не таким уж и плохим вариантом.

Сокмин кивает и продолжает:

— Все иностранные студенты так говорят. И проникаются корейской культурой настолько, что забывают про учебу.

— Тебе все равно рано или поздно придется задуматься, чем бы ты хотел заниматься, — нравоучительно изрекает Сынкван, делая глоток теплого пива и морщась. — Ты говорил, что играл в баскетбол в старшей школе? Я уверен, что у нас тоже есть баскетбольная команда… Правда, играют они в основном со старшеклассниками, но ты можешь попробовать присоединиться к ним. Думаю, ты пройдешь, если заглянешь на просмотр.

— О, ребят, вы же знаете Мингю?! — подпрыгивает Сунен. — Я слышал, что он в этом году получил место в основном составе команды! Он чуть выше Вернона, но, отвечаю, он самый неловкий человек из всех, кого я знаю!

Вернон переводит взгляд на свои колени, пока троица обменивается только им понятными шутками и беззлобно стебется над кем-то, кого Вернон не знает. Очевидно, Сынкван очень близок со своими друзьями, они с легкостью находят много общих тем, но Вернон почему-то совершенно не чувствует себя лишним в их компании. Похоже, что их тоже не напрягает его присутствие, и, возможно, когда-нибудь Вернон присоединится к их шуточкам и особой химии. Однако их комментарии о баскетбольной команде университета Мунунгхва заставляют его задуматься.

И хотя ему действительно нравилась его бывшая команда в Штатах, нравилось посвящать все свое свободное время баскетболу, сейчас Вернон не чувствует ни малейшего желания возвращаться к такому образу жизни. Он закусывает губу, чувствуя легкий стыд: его хобби, его страсть теперь ощущалась гнетущим обязательством. Может, ему никогда и не нравился на самом деле баскетбол. Может, все это время он исповедовал такой образ жизни только благодаря преимуществам, которые доставались лучшим спортсменам в школе. Теперь многое из тех времен казалось фальшивым.

Вернон качает головой и, пока никто не заметил его подавленное состояние, делает добрый глоток пива и занимает рот куском пиццы. Отбросив тоскливые мысли, остаток ночи он проводит в беседах с друзьями Сынквана. Они щедро делятся с ним самой необходимой информацией об университете: где лучше прогуливать пары, чтобы не спалиться ни перед кем, как не попасться на глаза девчонкам, которые точно будут бегать за Верноном толпами после первого же занятия.

Небо становится темнее, пока ночь проходит за разговорами и сплетнями об университетской жизни. От алкоголя у Сунена и Сокмина совсем развязывается язык, и Вернон слушает их с удовольствием.

Сейчас трое из их маленькой компании упорно готовились к весеннему прослушиванию на участие в мюзикле. Сунен обзавелся наибольшим преимуществом и имел реальные шансы попасть на одну из главных ролей — преподаватель хореографии давно заметил его, Сунен был популярен благодаря предыдущим постановкам. А Сынквану и Сокмину придется бороться за вторую главную роль друг с другом, если не принимать во внимание сотни других студентов с театрального факультета. Вернон просто смотрел, как они восторженно спорили о том, какая именно постановка будет объявлена, кто из них лучше подойдет на какую главную роль, а закончилось все импровизированным баттлом высоких нот, во время которого Вернон так ржал, что чуть не накачал пресс.

Чувство голода сходит на нет вместе с тем, как исчезают американские снэки Вернона, которых он привез, казалось, на месяц. Вернон мельком поглядывает на Сынквана — тот как раз приговаривает очередную банку пива, сияя раскрасневшимися от алкоголя ушами и щеками.

— О, кажется, кто-то совсем не умеет пить, — хмыкает Вернон и легко щиплет Сынквана за мочку красного и горячего уха. — Это же только вторая банка, Бу.

Сынкван лениво переводит на него взгляд из-под тяжелых век, явно закрывающихся, когда он по привычке пытается закатить глаза.

— Нам уже надо возвращаться, — начинает Сунен, сладко потягиваясь, закинув руки за голову. Его щеки горят едва ли не ярче, чем сынквановы. — Как бы то ни было, Вернон, ты вроде классный. Давай повторим как-нибудь!

Он пьяно раскидывает руки, словно приглашая его обняться, и Вернон с заминкой принимает приглашение, все еще находя это забавным, но немного неловким. Парни в Америке не особо жаловали прикосновения такого рода, в отличие от Сынквана и его друзей. Здесь вступает в игру разница культур, и с этим стоит просто смириться.

В какой-то момент Вернон ловит на себе взгляд Сокмина, который кажется наименее пьяным из всей троицы.

— Знаешь, — говорит Сокмин, склоняя голову и облокачиваясь спиной на край сынквановой кровати, — Сынкван в этом семестре сменил соседа по комнате, потому что предыдущий был полным придурком…

— Не рассказывайте об этом… — устало просит Сынкван, уже не в силах открыть глаза, пристроив голову на краю матраса. Продолжение фразы, если оно и было, превращается в сонное бормотание.

— Так вот, — как ни в чем не бывало, продолжает Сокмин, чуть ближе склонившись к Вернону и понизив голос почти до шепота. — Тот парень был натуральным мудаком. Сынкван много чего от него выслушал, потому что… ну, ты знаешь… — Вернон непонимающе вскидывает брови, ожидая еще хоть каких-то крупиц информации. — Я слышал, что вы, ребята из Америки, намного проще относитесь ко всякому такому… и это хорошо, что Сынквани в соседи достался именно ты. Американцы более прогрессивны, когда речь заходит о таких штуках… А Сынкван не такой, как большинство парней…

Вернон переводит взгляд с Сокмина на Сунена, совершенно не понимая, что они пытаются ему объяснить всеми этими иносказаниями.

Сунен вздыхает и качает головой:

— Да хватит уже ходить кругами. Откровенно говоря, предыдущий сынкванов сосед по комнате был гомофобным куском дерьма. Конец.

Сокмин ерошит волосы пятерней:

— Да, что-то вроде этого я и пытался…

— Вы хотите сказать, что Сынкван по мальчикам? — спрашивает Вернон, ошеломленный такими поздними откровениями. Он открывает рот, затем молча закрывает, не понимая, что следует говорить в таких ситуациях. — Эм, ну… я не против? Меня не особо парят такие вещи.

— Ты уверен? Не собираешься сходить с ума от осознания, что придется переодеваться в его присутствии и спать в одной комнате? — Сокмин внимательно всматривается в выражение лица Вернона, и в этом явно читается безграничная забота о лучшем друге.

Вернон не тратит и секунды на раздумья — просто твердо кивает и улыбается:

— Совершенно не проблема для меня. Поверьте, вам не о чем беспокоиться!

Сокмин колеблется мгновение, а затем тоже растягивает губы в улыбке, бросая торжествующий взгляд на Сунена.

— Мы привыкли заботиться о нем, он как будто наш общий младший брат. И я на самом деле думаю, что вы с ним отлично поладите, — Сокмин легко вздыхает, и напряженность уходит из его позы, когда он смотрит на спокойно сопящего Сынквана и будит его, легко взъерошив каштаново-золотистые волосы на макушке. — Перебирайся уже по-человечески в кровать, Сынквани, раз уж собрался спать. Отключишься сидя — наутро не разогнешься.

Сынкван едва приоткрывает глаза и упрямо трясет головой:

— Не указывай мне, что делать…

— Что ж, придется Сунену разбираться, — произносит со смешком Сокмин, и Сунен с горестным вздохом поднимается сам и поднимает на руки протестующее тело Сынквана, чтобы осторожно опустить его на кровать. Вернону наверняка не просто так слышится тихое рычание, но потом Сынкван моментально засыпает, когда его оставляют в покое.

Провожая ребят, Вернон улыбается во весь рот и уже у дверей тихо говорит:

— Спасибо, что рассказали мне. О Сынкване, — весь вечер наблюдав за проявлениями искренней заботы, сейчас Вернон чувствует, что должен успокоить их. — Вы можете на меня положиться, я не причиню ему вреда, правда.

И после этих слов склоняется в поклоне перед обоими хенами, не отдавая себе отчета, почему он чувствует такую ответственность. Он знает Сынквана всего ничего, но он был первым человеком в Корее, который искренне позаботился о Верноне. И Вернон определенно планирует отплатить ему тем же. Неважно, будет ли это обещание, данное самому себе, или просто будет маячить на задворках сознания, но раз уж Сынкван собрался защищать его, Вернон тоже всегда будет за его спиной.


	2. changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава вторая, в которой Вернон заводит нового друга и пытается преодолеть стереотипы о маскулинности, а Сынкван, как обычно, очарован театральным искусством.

Обычно Вернон не испытывает особых проблем с режимом сна после смены часовых поясов. Почти каждые каникулы в детстве оборачивались перелетами из Нью-Йорка в Сеул и обратно, и никогда разница в четырнадцать часов особо не досаждала ему. Однако в первый же день нового семестра Вернон с удивлением обнаруживает, что не может собрать себя с кровати, несмотря на громкое пение Сынквана, доносящееся из ванной.  
  
Начало учебы в новом университете, сотни студентов которого кардинально отличаются от тебя, несколько напрягает. Возможно, из-за этой беспричинной нервозности Вернону и не удается выспаться накануне.  
  
 — Бонони! — зовет Сынкван в перерыве между куплетами — очередная бесплодная попытка его разбудить. — У тебя занятия начинаются в девять! Если встанешь прямо сейчас, у тебя будет полчаса, чтобы привести себя в порядок и найти аудиторию.  
  
В ответ Вернон только приглушенно ворчит и натягивает одеяло по самую макушку.  
  
 — Похоже, кто-то не ранняя пташка, — бормочет Сынкван, выходя из ванной и осторожно присаживаясь на край верноновой кровати, чтобы не потревожить, а затем коварно сдергивает с него одеяло. — Подъем, соня! Ты опоздаешь в первый же день, если не встанешь!  
  
Вернон снова издает нечто среднее между рычанием и жалобным вздохом, и приоткрывает один глаз:  
  
 — Говоришь, как моя мамочка.  
  
 — Ну, я все еще старше тебя, — Сынкван высовывает кончик языка, довольно кивая сам себе. — И вообще, ты иностранец на чужой территории, так что преимущество здесь у меня. Я должен о тебе заботиться!  
  
 — Мне восемнадцать, я и сам могу позаботиться о себе, — упрямо ворчит Вернон, лениво поднимаясь в кровати и тут же попадая под волну аромата сынкванового парфюма. Запах неуловимо напоминает о чужой, великодушно одолженной подушке.  
  
 — Я кореец, поэтому придерживаюсь корейского исчисления, а значит мне девятнадцать. Если ты такой уж категоричный американец — оставайся восемнадцатилетним, — ухмыляется Сынкван и тянется пригладить торчащие после сна во все стороны волосы Вернона.  
  
Вернон замирает, невольно принюхиваясь к запаху парфюма, и пытается проморгаться сонными глазами. Он замечает, что Сынкван одет в темно-синий свитер, из горловины которого виднеется ослепительно-белый воротничок рубашки.  
  
 — Здесь все такие модники или только ты? — Вернон насмешливо поднимает бровь, отмечая взглядом еще и выглаженные костюмные брюки.  
  
 — Ничего такого! У меня сегодня первое занятие по театральному искусству, так что, скорее всего, меня вызовут на сцену с остальными студентами. Хочу выглядеть хоть немного профессионалом! — оправдывается Сынкван, приглаживая аккуратную прическу и придирчиво осматривая себя. — А что, выглядит как будто я перестарался?  
  
Вернон просто пожимает плечами:  
  
 — Мне кажется, тебе идет.  
  
Сынкван мягко улыбается и благодарно кивает в ответ, а затем примолкает, пока Вернон мучительно пытается решить, насколько сильно ему нужно на занятия. Впрочем, вполне очевидно, что Сынкван, сидящий на краю его кровати, занимает свой пост не для того, чтобы дать Вернону снова благополучно задремать. Вернон досадливо рычит и потягивается, не поднимаясь с кровати.  
  
Сынкван чуть отодвигается, давая ему место для маневра, видимо, приняв чужие возмущения на свой счет. Пока Вернон лениво собирает тяжелые утренние мысли в кучу, его взгляд непроизвольно фиксирует, как солнечный свет, пробивающийся сквозь шторы, ложится на сынкванову макушку, вызолачивая пряди до красновато-рыжего оттенка. Цвет напоминает ему малиновое варенье, и от глупости сравнения Вернон хмыкает.  
  
 — М? — вопросительно поглядывает на него Сынкван, поворачивая голову. — Что смешного?  
  
 — Никогда не замечал, что твои волосы такие… красные.  
  
Сынкван недоуменно распахивает глаза:  
  
 — Это так забавно?  
  
 — На самом деле, не очень, просто я подумал о ягодном варенье, и это показалось мне таким глупым… — признался Вернон со смешком.  
  
Сынкван непонимающе встряхнул головой:  
  
 — Что за мысли лезут к тебе в голову по утрам? Все потому, что ты еще не завтракал! Я обычно заглядываю в кафе, чтобы перекусить перед занятиями, и мы можем пойти вместе, если ты будешь готов… м-м-м… через пять минут!  
  
 — Не, иди без меня, — вздыхает Вернон, поднимаясь и вытаскивая из-под Сынквана одеяло, на котором тот примостился, чтобы Вернон не подумал опять лечь. — Мне нужно будет найти свою аудиторию.  
  
 — Эй, я же водил тебя на экскурсию и показывал каждый класс, — Сынкван опасно сужает глаза, подозрительно глядя на него. — Это было всего два дня назад!  
  
 — Ну, возможно, что… я уже все забыл? — зубасто ухмыляется Вернон и легко толкает Сынквана в плечо, заставляя отодвинуться, чтобы он наконец встал с кровати. — Университет большой, а все указатели на корейском! Не так уж и просто сразу запомнить.  
  
 — Но ты же свободно говоришь на корейском, какая разница…  
  
 — Видимо, мои мозги все еще не полностью перестроились на другой язык, — Вернон пожимает плечами и подходит к шкафу, зарываясь в коллекцию толстовок и рубашек с длинным рукавом в поисках чего-нибудь приятного наощупь и удобного. Вернон, в отличие от Сынквана, не собирался привлекать много внимания в первый же день, поэтому изначально не подбирал одежду, и сейчас тянет на себя обычные темные джинсы и фланелевую рубашку.  
  
Сынкван, так и сидящий на краю чужой кровати, подскакивает и спешно начинает закидывать в рюкзак учебники и тетради.  
  
 — Ну, думаю, я мог бы прогуляться с тобой до твоей аудитории, раз уж ты все забыл, — бормочет он, не удосужившись даже взглянуть на Вернона, пока тот переодевается.  
  
 — Серьезно? А тебе на свои занятия не нужно?  
  
 — Пары по театралке начнутся в десять, так что у меня час свободного времени, — кивает Сынкван. — Обычно мы встречаемся с Суненом и Сокмином и завтракаем вместе. Мы все в одном классе, поэтому часто собираемся заранее, чтобы обсудить прослушивания и график практик.  
  
Заканчивая с переодеваниями, Вернон заглядывает в свое расписание и хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить расположение корпусов университета.  
  
 — Итак, вроде бы в девять у меня биология? Господи, чем я только думал, когда выбирал эти предметы? Худшее решение в моей жизни.  
  
Сынкван хмыкает, заглядывая ему через плечо.  
  
 — Типичная ошибка новичка. Все знают, что нужно так набирать себе занятия, чтобы они начинались минимум с десяти утра!  
  
 — У нас есть какие-нибудь пары вместе? — спрашивает Вернон, чуть наклоняя листок, чтобы Сынквану было удобнее смотреть. В первом семестре ему пришлось выбрать только максимально общие предметы, потому что он все еще не определился со специальностью. Начиная с сегодняшнего дня, ему предстоит изучать биологию, историю, математику и творческое письмо. Да, это было не самое увлекательное расписание, но, по крайней мере, оно не казалось суперсложным.  
  
 — Не думаю, у меня уже все по специальности идет, — отвлеченно мурлычет Сынкван, водя пальцем по номерам кабинетов в расписании. — Неа, ничего общего. Я хожу на театральное искусство, хор, композицию и шекспировскую литературу.  
  
Вернон оборачивается на него и смешливо фыркает:  
  
 — Ничего другого я от тебя и не ожидал.  
  
 — Ой, заткнись, — тоже смеется Сынкван, легко тыкая его под ребра, и забрасывая сумку на плечо. — Вали чистить зубы, или я ухожу через пять минут и без тебя!  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Вернон не мог не признаться самому себе: убедив Сынквана в собственной слабой памяти, он был бесконечно рад возможности прогуляться с кем-то перед своим первым занятием в университете. По правде говоря, он не так уж плохо ориентировался на территории, но вариант заблудиться и выглядеть при этом растерянным иностранцем его не прельщал. Задумавшись и переволновавшись, он действительно мог забрести не туда, так что он был счастлив, что Сынкван поверил ему.  
  
С Сынкваном же, беспечно шагающим рядом с ним вдоль кампуса, Вернону почти спокойно.  
Болтливый Сынкван умел трепаться обо всем на свете, и Вернон ничего не имел против. Например, такие разговоры не давали ему зацикливаться на том, что прохожие на него  _пялятся_. Лишнее доказательство тому, как сильно он отличается от корейцев. В Корее такое происходило постоянно, и он бы мог уже привыкнуть, но иногда чужое внимание заставляло его чувствовать себя неловко.  
  
Разговаривать с Сынкваном было просто и приятно. Иногда Вернон заслушивался, увлекаясь чужим трепом, и, что самое главное, ему почти не надо было на него реагировать. Сынкван быстро просек, что Вернон предпочитает слушать и открывает рот, только если есть, что сказать по делу.  
  
Да и вообще, было здорово иметь даже одного друга в огромном университете, полном иностранных, загадочных студентов.  
  
Когда они подходят к дверям нужной аудитории, Сынкван обнадеживающе опускает ладонь на спину Вернону и чуть треплет по плечу:  
  
 — Тебе сюда. Осмотрись вокруг, чтобы завтра найти дорогу.  
  
Вернон колеблется, охватывая взглядом холл корпуса, коридор с дверьми, а затем снова обращает внимание на Сынквана.  
  
 — У нас есть несколько минут до начала пары. Пойдем найдем мне место?  
  
Сынкван закатывает глаза и ободряюще стискивает его плечо.  
  
 — Я же не буду делать все вместе с тобой, — вредно дразнится он, впрочем, даже не порываясь уходить. — Иди и найди себе друзей. Я быстро надоем тебе, если ты не будешь общаться ни с кем больше.  
  
Пересекаясь с Сынкваном взглядами, Вернон видит лишь искреннее беспокойство в чужих глазах. Все это время Сынкван был для него единственным якорем, за который можно было ухватиться, но, Вернон понимает, он сейчас уйдет — и волнение накатывает с прежней силой.  
  
Вернон улыбается как можно беззаботнее и пытается выгнать эти странные мысли из своей головы.  
  
 — Если я решу где-то потеряться, я напишу тебе.  
  
 — Обязательно, — ярко сияет ему в ответ Сынкван, неосознанно успокаивая его этой своей улыбкой. — У нас в расписании есть большая перемена — что-то вроде перерыва на обед. Если у тебя не появятся другие планы, найдешь меня в кафетерии!  
  
 — Жди меня там, — довольно кивает Вернон, и они замирают в тишине, глупо улыбаясь друг другу и ожидая, кто сделает первый шаг, чтобы уйти. Сынкван не выдерживает первый — задорно берет Вернона за плечи, заставляет повернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов и подталкивает к классу, а затем исчезает в повороте коридора.  
  
За разговорами с Сынкваном Вернон не замечает, как аудитория успевает заполниться. Когда большая часть мест оказывается занята, он тихо проходит в кабинет, опустив голову и стараясь привлекать как можно меньше внимания.  
  
Через несколько минут начинается лекция, и Вернон с удивлением обнаруживает, что понимает практически все, даже не пользуясь подготовленным онлайн-словарем. Он никогда не ходил в школу в Корее, поэтому не был уверен, будет ли ему так же просто с академическим уровнем, как с разговорными корейским, но, похоже, он себя недооценивал. Однако словарь терминов оказывается все же кстати.  
  
По окончанию лекции Вернон остается собрать вещи в рюкзак и замирает, заметив, что сидящий неподалеку студент пристально смотрит на него.  
  
 — Прошу прощения за любопытство, — начинает парень, и Вернон почти на сто процентов уверен, что он скажет дальше, — но ты случайно не полукровка?  
  
Вернон стискивает зубы, уже готовый, что его завалят еще сонмом вопросов, и, чтобы не показаться грубияном, придется посвящать незнакомца во все подробности его семейных отношений. Так часто происходило — а иногда его вообще просили помочь подтянуть английский.  
  
 — Наполовину американец.  
  
Вернон видит, как светлеет лицо незнакомого студента. Обычно это означает тот самый неподдельный интерес, как к зверушке в зоопарке. Но в то же время, было в этом выражении какое-то… облегчение?  
  
 — Ох, я так надеялся на это, — выдыхает незнакомец, легко перескакивая на чистейший английский и мягко улыбаясь. — Я тоже американец, студент по обмену. Ты все записал на лекции? Профессор иногда так невнятно бубнил, что я ничего не смог разобрать.  
  
Упс, пожалуй, Вернон чувствует легкий укол вины за то, что неправильно истрактовал чужие намерения. Он смущенно кланяется и чешет затылок:  
  
 — Я понимаю почти все, но местами все равно приходится переводить. Это не проблема, если держать под рукой приложения для перевода с голосовым распознаванием.  
  
Незнакомец смеется в знак согласия.  
  
 — Я проучился здесь уже семестр, но это была моя первая пара полностью на корейском языке. Тонна незнакомых терминов сильно действует на нервы. Никогда не думал, что изучать биологию на корейском будет так сложно!  
  
 — У меня сегодня вообще первая пара в жизни. Я зачислен по позднему поступлению, — в тон отвечает Вернон, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия. — Меня зовут Вернон, я из пригорода Нью-Йорка.  
  
 — Я Джошуа, можно Джош, из Южного Лос-Анджелеса, — представляется новый знакомый, принимая рукопожатие и продолжая разговаривать на привычном английском. — Я очень рад познакомиться с кем-то из Штатов. Если честно, мой корейский просто ужасен, и я был бы благодарен, если бы ты иногда одалживал мне свои конспекты.  
  
 — Вообще без проблем! — отвечает Вернон, понимая, что было бы неплохо и дальше работать вместе — на тот случай, если у кого-то из них появятся трудности с предметом.  
  
Иногда ему казалось, что люди хотят с ним общаться только потому, что он иностранец и с ним можно практиковать английский, но, очевидно, что к Джошуа это никак не относилось. Джошуа и сам прошел через все это — а теперь они были в одной лодке. Вернон был не против подружиться с кем-нибудь, кто понимал бы его заморочки по поводу национальности.  
  
 — Эй, какая у тебя следующая пара? — спрашивает Вернон в коридоре, доставая расписание и сверяя его с расписанием Джоша. — О, тоже история! Похоже, мы снова будем вместе, если только номера аудиторий не отличаются.  
  
 — Неа, не отличаются, — довольно улыбается Джошуа, выдыхая с облегчением, когда они останавливаются, чтобы понять, куда идти дальше. В конце концов, даже заблудиться вдвоем будет не так уже и страшно. — Мне кажется, они специально так составляли расписание, чтобы собрать вместе студентов из других стран.  
  
 — Похоже на то, — пожимает плечами Вернон, чувствуя себя намного комфортнее в компании Джошуа. Пусть они еще пока толком даже не познакомились, но ни к чему не обязывающие разговоры на родном языке расслабляли.  
  
Если бы Джошуа первый не заговорил с Верноном, то они бы никогда не познакомились и не узнали бы, что они оба из Америки. Вернон слишком все пустил на самотек. Это было не так уж плохо, но из-за своего инертного характера он не считал нужным предпринимать активные действия в подобных ситуациях. Если бы в классе никто не подошел к нему, он бы так и сидел сам по себе, наслаждаясь одиночеством. Но разобравшись в намерениях Джоша, Вернон был искренне рад, что тот все же рискнул обратиться к нему.  
  
Джошуа казался достаточно спокойным парнем. Окажись они в одной старшей школе, наверно, никогда бы не подружились. Прежняя шумная свита Вернона не особо любила зависать с такими ребятами, как Джош. Он был артистичной, музыкально одаренной натурой, как смог понять Вернон из их беседы перед парой, а его бывшие школьные друзья не потерпели бы в своей тусовке парня с проколотыми ушами, не говоря уже о большом серебряном кресте, покоящемся у Джоша на груди. Когда Вернон случайно коснулся руки Джоша, передавая ему журнал посещаемости, без труда почувствовал, какая у него огрубевшая кожа на кончиках пальцев. У Джошуа определенно была страсть к игре на гитаре, а друзья-спортсмены Вернона почему-то считали, что музыкальные инструменты созданы только для девчонок.  
  
Сейчас он не собирался придерживаться старого образа жизни. Присутствие Джошуа казалось необычным и новым. Каким-то образом именно он заставил Вернона почувствовать себя как дома в самом сердце Кореи. Это была странная смесь чувств, которым Вернон не мог подобрать названий.  
  
Оказалось, что перерыв на обед у них тоже совпадал. И хотя Вернон уже получил приглашение от Сынквана, он не был уверен, не будет ли грубо, если он приведет с собой еще кого-то. В любом случае, бросать Джошуа на целый час казалось еще более грубым, поэтому он рискнул.  
  
К счастью, и Сынкван, и Джошуа явно интересовались музыкой, так что Вернон справедливо рассудил, что они точно найдут, о чем поговорить.  
  
Когда они заходят в забитый людьми кафетерий и находят Сынквана за одним из столиков, Вернон с облегчением отмечает, что Сунен и Сокмин уже составляют ему компанию, и Джошуа не будет чувствовать себя пятым колесом.  
  
Естественно, Сынкван не мог быть против того, чтобы Вернон представил своего нового друга их маленькой компании. Все сложилось максимально удачно: Сынкван и Джошуа почти сразу обнаружили, что в следующем семестре будут вместе ходить на композицию, и весь перерыв проговорили об артистах и треках, о которых Вернон не имел понятия. Поэтому для Вернона обед прошел в болтовне с Суненом и Сокмином, которые, кажется, с удовольствием приняли его к себе. Это было приятное чувство — принадлежать компании.  
  
И хотя Сынкван был вовлечен в длинную дискуссию с Джошуа, Вернон иногда ловил на себе его взгляд. У него в такие моменты смягчалось выражение лица и появлялась довольная улыбка. Вернон невольно улыбался ему в ответ и чувствовал, как внутри все наполняется ощущением легкости. Ему было хорошо с ними со всеми.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Спустя несколько дней после начала семестра Вернон остается один в общежитии. По понедельникам Сынкван обычно поздно возвращается домой из-за театральных репетиций по подготовке к весеннему мюзиклу. Все это время Вернон, как правило, торчит в комнате в одиночестве и надеется, что Сынквана отпустят пораньше. Таскаться на ужин в одиночестве ему не нравилось.  
  
Весь последний час Вернон бессмысленно листает приложения в телефоне и уже не знает, чем себя занять. Однако в тот момент, когда ему в голову приходит идея спуститься вниз к автомату с закусками, в комнату врывается Сынкван, едва не снося дверь с петель.  
  
— Вернон, у нас проблемы! — запыхавшись, заявляет он с порога. Его взмокшая челка прилипает ко лбу — он явно очень торопился домой.  
  
 — Господи, Сынкван! Что случилось? — Вернон обеспокоенно вскакивает с кровати, забывая, что внезапное появление Сынквана чуть не добавило ему седых волос. — Что-то произошло?  
  
Вернон взволнованно заглядывает Сынквану в лицо, незаметно осматривает его с ног до головы.  
  
 — Они объявили весенний мюзикл! Буквально! Секунду! Назад! — шепчет Сынкван, сопровождая каждое слово драматичной паузой и растущим восторгом в глазах.  
  
Вернон чувствует, как его брови ползут вверх, а челюсть, наоборот, оттягивается вниз. Он ждет, что Сынкван скажет что-то еще, но Сынкван молчит, ожидающе глядя на него снизу вверх. Вернон недовольно рыкает и зарывается пятерней в волосы.  
  
 — Чертов Бу Сынкван, ты издеваешься надо мной?!  
  
 — Да нет же! Я клянусь, буквально секунду…  
  
 — Я не это имел в виду, — глубоко выдыхает Вернон, пытаясь успокоить себя и выровнять сердцебиение после всплеска адреналина. — Я думал, случилось что-то серьезное! Ты поранился или еще что-то!  
  
 — А, — Сынкван замирает, цепляя на хитрющую морду абсолютно серьезное выражение лица. — Не, ничего такого, вот…  
  
Вернон шокированно качает головой и тяжело кладет ладони на сынквановы плечи, чуть встряхивая его.  
  
 — У меня просто в голове не укладывается, как в одном тебе может уместиться столько драмы! Каждый раз ты так непредсказуемо реагируешь, что это застает меня врасплох!  
  
 — Ну… зато со мной интересно? — пожимает плечами Сынкван, одаривая простонавшего Вернона самодовольной ухмылкой.  
  
 — Иногда ты заставляешь меня всерьез беспокоиться, Бу, — бормочет Вернон, сдаваясь и растягиваясь на кровати поверх одеяла. От такого количества эмоций за короткий промежуток времени он чувствует себя уставшим. — Продолжай, пожалуйста. Что там с мюзиклом?  
  
 — Нас собрали всем театральным кружком и попросили показать, на что мы способны — что-то вроде мини-прослушивания, — принимается торопливо рассказывать Сынкван, скидывая с себя сумку и пальто и падая на кровать Вернона. Они никогда особо не парились о своих-чужих половинах комнаты, поэтому Вернон не был против, что Сынкван время от времени тусит на его кровати.  
  
 — Разве вы на парах ежедневно занимаетесь не этим же?  
  
 — Так-то, конечно, да, но кружок — только для тех студентов, которые хотят принять участие непосредственно в постановке, — отвлекается Сынкван, возвращаясь к рассказу. — Ну и вот, и в этот раз нам объявили название мюзикла, который мы будем адаптировать, а потом ставить. Сунен и Сокмин говорили, что могут выбрать и корейскую постановку, и иностранную, но это не проблема, потому что диалоги и песни все равно будут переводиться… — быстро тараторит он и замолкает для пущей драматичности.  
  
 — И что вы будете ставить? — подбадривает его Вернон, чувствуя, как Сынкван ждет этого вопроса.  
  
 — Это американский мюзикл! И нам сказали, что петь надо будет тоже на английском! — его глаза распахиваются почти жалобно, а руки неосознанно нервно мечутся в воздухе. — Это огромная проблема! Мы собираемся режиссировать постановку по киноадаптации, а я ее даже не видел! Да я даже ни одной песни оттуда не знаю! Я точно провалюсь и меня не возьмут, вот говорю тебе!  
  
Даже поставив себя на место Сынквана, Вернон все равно не очень понимает масштабы трагедии. Он сводит брови в раздумьях:  
  
 — Ты ведь можешь посмотреть фильм онлайн, а я тебе помогу с произношением в песнях. Или, может, лучше будет попросить Джошуа — он разбирается в музыке, и…  
  
 — Мы собираемся завтра утром и начинаем работать над конкретными сценами и раскадровками! — трагично уточняет Сынкван и с горестным вздохом падает спиной на кровать. — Я никогда в жизни не видел этот фильм, зато все остальные, похоже, прекрасно понимают, о чем идет речь. «Бриолин» вроде бы? Он что, настолько популярен?  
  
Вернон хмыкает, поражаясь чужому незнанию:  
  
 — Сынкван, вообще-то, это один из самых культовых фильмов двадцатого века.  
  
 — Возможно, но вряд ли он имеет какое-то отношение к Бродвею! — упрямо отвечает он, обиженно надувая губы. — Нам придется из фильма сделать постановку — предстоит много работы.  
  
Вернон переворачивается на бок, подпирая голову ладонью, недолго изучает оскорбленное лицо Сынквана и легко тычет его в выпяченную нижнюю губу. Сынкван шлепает его по запястью и молча клацает зубами, демонстрируя, что будет с его пальцем на второй попытке.  
  
 — Можешь дуться сколько угодно, но не лучше ли потратить это время на просмотр «Бриолина» и завтра прийти во всеоружии?  
  
Сынкван чуть заминается, но соглашается, закусывая губу:  
  
 — Не против, если мы не пойдем на ужин? Закажем просто что-нибудь и посмотрим фильм вместе?  
  
 — О, так мы смотрим «Бриолин» вместе? — Вернон не может сдержать ехидство в голосе и не побыть язвой. — Я в деле, если ты платишь за ужин. Острые крылышки в чесночном соусе, пожалуйста, и еще каких-нибудь соусов на твой выбор!  
  
Сынкван отвечает фирменным закатыванием глаз, которое Вернон видел уже наверно тысячу раз. Несмотря на все шутливые препирания, он послушно набирает службу доставки, а Вернон тем временем ищет оригинальную версию «Бриолина» с корейскими субтитрами.  
  
Когда привозят еду, они устраиваются перед ноутбуком на кровати Вернона, раскладывая вокруг коробки и упаковки, готовые начинать ночь кино.  
  
 — Знаешь, — говорит Вернон задумчиво, накидывая одеяло на плечи, как будто сооружая палатку, — если ты насвинячишь колой или соусом на мои простыни, я заставлю тебя их стирать.  
  
 — О, помолчал бы, — невнятно бормочет Сынкван, не отрываясь от куриного крылышка. — Я, между прочим, в курсе, что ты не менял постельное с тех пор, как въехал! А менять его надо каждую неделю!  
  
Вернон копирует его выражение лица и тоже закатывает глаза:  
  
 — Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы оставить постельное на пару недель! Я же не в команде баскетболистов, чтобы постоянно валиться на кровать грязным!  
  
 — Все подростки-мальчишки такие грязнули, Вернон, хочешь ты этого или нет!  
  
 — И что же ты тогда о себе скажешь? — усмехается Вернон, облизывая липкие от соуса губы и заставляя Сынквана поморщиться.  
  
 — Вот об этом я и говорю, — жалуется он в пустоту, хватает салфетку и прижимает ее к чужому рту. — Я уже взрослый, потому что мне нравится, когда все на своих местах, а чистые вещи выглажены и аккуратно сложены. Ты становишься взрослым, когда устаешь от свинарника.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, тогда не буду торопиться взрослеть.  
  
— В любом случае, раз уж мы заговорили о подростках-спортсменах. Ты нашел к кому обратиться по поводу баскетбольной команды? — с любопытством спрашивает Сынкван. — Не знаю, в курсе ты или нет, но у меня через неделю день рождения, а у тебя будет возможность пересечься с Мингю на вечеринке. О нем говорили Сунен с Сокмином…  
  
 — Да, я помню. Неуклюжий и высоченный? — припоминает Вернон, и Сынкван одобрительно кивает. — Что ж, на самом деле, я не собирался присоединяться к новой команде…  
  
Задумавшись, он чуть отвлекается от разговора, вынуждая Сынквана прекратить жевать и бросить на него вопросительный взгляд.  
  
 — Я листал твои аккаунты в фейсбуке и инстаграме. Мне показалось, что ты буквально жил баскетболом, — намекающе произносит Сынкван, заглядывая Вернону в лицо, словно ожидая ответа.  
  
Вернону было нечего ответить. Он просто пожимает плечами, возвращаясь к позабытому ужину.  
  
 — Ну, наверно? Я не знаю, — он качает головой, чувствуя, как тяжело становится ворочать во рту языком, объясняя это. — Просто сейчас многое поменялось. Все не так, как раньше.  
Сынкван внимательно склоняет голову набок, словно пытаясь прочитать его мысли.  
  
 — Ты думаешь, что предашь свою старую команду, если позволишь себе играть с кем-то еще?  
  
Вернон и сам не знает, почему ему так неприятна мысль о возвращении к прежнему образу жизни. Объективно, у него не было на это причин. А от попыток прийти к какому-то ответу только начинала болеть голова. Поэтому он просто соглашается с Сынкваном:  
  
 — Да, что-то вроде того, — и едва слышно вздыхает.  
  
Вернон вовсе не был таким экстравертным и открытым, как Сынкван. А некоторые вопросы личного характера очень быстро могли сделать его тихим и немногословным. Похоже, в этот раз Вернон замыкается настолько, что Сынкван неуловимо напрягается, но все равно смотрит ему прямо в глаза и легко улыбается в ответ.  
  
Как будто подписывает невидимое соглашение — не настаивать на определенным темах. Вернон бесконечно ценит эту готовность Сынквана уважать его личное пространство. Для Сынквана обычно вообще не существует никаких рамок и границ, но он почему-то подавляет свое природное любопытство, и Вернон ему за это благодарен.  
  
На мгновение ему кажется, что по его растерянным и односложным ответам Сынкван понимает больше, чем даже сам Вернон, который живет с этими мыслями в голове.  
Сынкван смешно встряхивает головой.  
  
 — Черт, я же включил фильм, и мы пропустили начало! — он отматывает обратно к начальным титрам и запускает его еще раз, пока Вернон пытается избавиться от взявшегося из ниоткуда комка в горле. — Ты смотрел его раньше?  
  
 — Боже, это же один из самых популярных фильмов за всю историю кинематографа! Конечно, я его смотрел, — рассеянно отвечает Вернон, кидая остатки крылышка в контейнер. Сынкван возится, собирая мусор с кровати и переставляя его на пол, а затем снова затихает, устроившись. Кровать у Вернона была одноместная, но при желании они оба могли на ней уместиться, потеснив друг друга.  
  
 — У меня будет куча вопросов, так что готовься часто останавливать видео, — предупреждает Сынкван, не без труда дотягиваясь до своего блокнота, лежащего на столе Вернона. — Я твердо нацелен на главную мужскую роль, так что если будут важные комментарии, говори сразу!  
  
Вернон успевает заметить, что в блокноте у него уже выстроилась в колонки какая-то сложная система информации, и он продолжает записывать, хотя на экране еще даже не появилось название фильма.  
  
 — Откуда столько энтузиазма? — заглядывает он через сынкваново маленькое плечо, щуря глаза, чтобы рассмотреть почерк. — Почему ты не можешь просто вести себя, как главный герой, и каверить песни?  
  
 — Не мой вариант, — Вернон уже ожидает от него очередную гримасу в ответ на глупый вопрос, но Сынкван не отвлекается от записей. — Я планирую помочь преподам с некоторыми организационными вопросами — вроде как напроситься на грязную работу, а потом получить главную роль.  
  
Вернон одобрительно угукает, когда до него доходят намерения Сынквана:  
  
 — Но ты же только первокурсник? Думаешь, сможешь посоревноваться со старшими?  
  
 — Еще как смогу… С моим-то голосом, — самодовольно хмыкает Сынкван, азартно блеснув глазами. — Когда-нибудь ты услышишь, как я пою на сцене. Поверь, начнешь думать о моих способностях совсем по-другому.  
  
 — Спой сейчас для меня?  
  
 — Не, сейчас атмосфера вообще не та, — Сынкван беспечно убирает челку с глаз и сосредотачивается на фильме, так и замирая с ручкой в руках. — Плюс, не забывай, что к десяти утра я должен буду знать абсолютно все об этом фильме.  
  
 — Может, для этого стоит прекратить болтать? — дразнится Вернон. Сынкван отвечает «Ага» и собирается добавить что-то еще, но под насмешливым взглядом демонстративно замолкает. — Ладно-ладно, я не буду мешать, пока сам не спросишь.  
  
Комната наконец погружается в тишину, когда они обращают внимание на экран. Конечно, Сынквана фильм увлекает куда больше. Сам Вернон смотрел его бессчетное количество раз — намного больше, чем ему хотелось бы, — его младшая сестра была огромной фанаткой «Бриолина». Заглавная песня возвращает его в те времена, когда сестра приглашала к себе подруг с ночевкой. Они не спали допоздна и уговаривали его дать им возможность посмотреть всякие девчачьи каналы по телику в гостиной, когда он хотел сам расслабиться за какой-нибудь передачей. И он никогда не мог им отказать, но всегда подшучивал.  
  
Переполненный этими воспоминаниями, Вернон кусает губу, чтобы не расплыться в глупой улыбке. Если Сынкван поймет, как он на самом деле наслаждается просмотром сопливого «Бриолина», будет насмехаться до конца жизни.  
  
Они не замечают, как становится совсем поздно, разбирая произношение английских слов и споря об отношениях между персонажами. Из-за постоянных остановок просмотр занимает явно не два часа (как должен бы), но время они проверяют только к часу ночи.  
  
Когда фильм подходит к концу, Вернон бросает взгляд на Сынквана — его глаза выглядят сонными, а уставшие веки почти смыкаются. Похоже, «Бриолин» пришелся ему по вкусу, раз он так старательно заставляет себя бодрствовать в ночное время. Несколько раз он задремывает, и Вернон с трудом удерживается от смешка, наблюдая, как Сынкван едва не роняет голову на ноутбук.  
  
 — Бу, пора спать, — Вернон невольно понижает тон, чтобы не нарушать спокойную и умиротворяющую атмосферу, царящую в комнате.  
  
 — Осталось всего двадцать минут, хочу досмотреть… — сонно бормочет Сынкван, и от усталости все его слова почти сливаются в одно.  
  
 — Блин, давай промотаем немножко…  
  
 — Убери свои руки от тачпада, Чхве Хансоль, — грозится Сынкван, перехватывая его запястья и не давая ничего сделать. — Если за сегодняшнюю ночь я полностью не проникнусь духом Америки 50-х годов, то тебе придется искать в Сеуле парковку с кинотеатром, как в Штатах, и платить за мой бургер и молочный коктейль.  
  
 — Ладно, окей, досматривай, — соглашается Вернон, осознавая, что в противном случае Сынкван действительно втянет его в эту безумную затею в попытках найти кусочек Америки прошлого века посреди Сеула. В этом был весь Сынкван.  
  
Не пытаясь больше уговаривать Сынквана, Вернон замолкает до конца фильма, а затем поворачивается к нему, ожидая комментариев или вопросов. Сынкван даже не дергается в ответ, устроившись щекой на одной из его подушек. Зависнув на несколько секунд, Вернон смотрит на его затылок, слушает мерное, едва уловимое сопение, и только потом осознает, что Сынкван давно заснул.  
  
С беспомощным вздохом он закрывает ноутбук и откладывает его в сторону. Пока Сынкван был на репетиции, Вернон успел выспаться в его отсутствие, но сам Сынкван никогда не ложился так поздно.  
  
Вернон задумчиво кусает губу, осторожно отодвигаясь от него, чтобы не разбудить, а затем направляется в ванную, надеясь, что молчаливая возня как-то намекнет Сынквану, что пора бы освободить законную половину кровати.  
  
Тем не менее, когда он возвращается, даже пряди сынквановых красновато-рыжих волос находятся в том же беспорядке, не сдвинувшись ни на сантиметр.  
  
Вернон присаживается рядом с ним на край кровати и легко гладит Сынквана по плечу:  
  
 — Сынкван. Сынквани? — зовет он шепотом и чуть повышает голос, когда Сынкван устало зарывается носом в подушку, явно отказываясь от диалога. — Сынквани, пора спать.  
  
 — Я сплю, — приглушенно бормочет Сынкван куда-то в подушку.  
  
 — Пора спать в своей собственной кровати.  
  
Сынкван не отвечает — видимо, успевает провалиться обратно в сон. Вернон поднимается, фыркает и перелезает через него, устраиваясь на клочке свободного пространства ближе к стене. Он чуть толкает Сынквана бедром, надеясь, что намек будет понятен и тот переберется на свою кровать. На попытку стянуть с него одеяло, Сынкван отвечает только невнятным ворчанием, но не сдается. Вернон вздыхает, прекращает борьбу и просто говорит:  
  
 — Сынкван, топай уже к себе.  
  
 — Но мне удобненько…  
  
 — А мне не очень, — ворчит Вернон, прижатый спиной к холодной стене.  
  
Сынкван издает недовольный звук:  
  
 — Я согрелся, не заставляй меня уходить.  
  
 — Да, но… — Вернон начинает чуть недовольно, но сдерживается, чтобы не поднять тон. На него накатывает усталость вперемешку с раздражительностью. — Слушай, я не знаю, часто ли ты спишь с другими парнями в одной кровати, но… я вроде как не такой…  
  
 — Добро пожаловать в Корею и забей, — сонно хмыкает Сынкван, давая ему чуть больше пространства и пожимая плечами. — Я часто сплю с Суненом и Сокмином.  
  
 — Почему мы должны спать на одной кровати, если у нас их две?  
  
 — Ой, все, иди поспи сегодня у меня, — надувает он щеки, даже не открывая глаз, и все еще не предпринимает никаких попыток освободить Вернону кровать.  
  
Вернон бросает взгляд на светящиеся красные цифры на часах возле кровати Сынквана — до будильника остается что-то около двух часов, а они тут преприраются вместо того, чтобы спать.  
  
 — Брось, Сынкван, у меня есть моя кровать, у тебя — твоя, — увещевает он мягко. — Я знаю, что в этом нет ничего такого, но в Америке, если два парня спят в одной кровати, то они точно геи и…  
  
 — И что? — неожиданно осознанно перебивает его Сынкван, хотя Вернон думал, что он опять уснул. — Если ты вдруг не заметил, то я вообще-то гей.  
  
 — Я заметил, но…  
  
 — Но ты нет? Спасибо, я в курсе. Это, типа, с первого взгляда было очевидно, когда ты только вошел в комнату, — четко проговаривает Сынкван, и Вернон знает, что, удосужься он открыть глаза, наверняка закатил бы их, как обычно. — Серьезно думаешь, что я полезу к тебе приставать только потому, что я гей? Поэтому боишься спать со мной?  
  
 — Сынкван, все не так…  
  
 — Если все не так, то в чем вообще проблема? Мне удобно, я нагрел местечко, и я собираюсь спать с тобой, потому что ты теплый. За окном сраная зима, снега по колено, а отопление едва работает. Не обольщайся, но я здесь чисто для того, чтобы нагло об тебя греться. Надеюсь, я понятно объяснил?  
  
И Вернон, который минутой раньше был готов отстаивать свое право спать в одиночестве, после такой тирады просто закрывает рот. Он был действительно готов спорить, но сейчас ничего в словах Сынквана не вызывало внутреннего отторжения. Да, в Америке такое было не принято, но никто даже не узнает, что они спали вместе. Сынкван так отчитал его, что у Вернона просто не нашлось больше аргументов.  
  
Поддаваясь эгоистичным желаниям Сынквана, Вернон все же устраивается рядом, чуть потеснив его. И когда усталое тело наконец-то ощущает мягкость матраса и тепло, исходящее от разморенного Сынквана, он вздрагивает, чувствуя, что наконец-то начинает согреваться. Даже волоски на руках поднимаются от приятного ощущения. Он и не догадывался, насколько холодно было у них в комнате, пока не выбрался из кровати в ванную.  
  
Идея Сынквана теперь казалась не такой уж и плохой. Возможно, утром он и пожалеет об этом, когда будет разминать затекшие плечи, но сейчас так действительно было теплее. Натягивая на себя тяжелое одеяло, Вернон перекидывает свободный край на Сынквана и слышит в ответ довольное мычание с соседней подушки.  
  
Дома Вернон и представить себе не смог бы такую ситуацию, но теперь это была его новая жизнь. И если он хочет научиться получать от нее удовольствие, то прежде всего стоит поработать над собой.


	3. running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава третья, в которой Вернон помогает Сынквану с репетициями на главную роль и пробует себя в рэпе, а день рождения Сынквана становится знаменательной ночью.

С каждой репетицией и с каждым изменением сценария весеннего мюзикла Сынкван просил Вернона уделять все больше и больше времени их занятиям английским. После ночного просмотра «Бриолина» прошло около двух недель, и, несмотря на то, что с тех пор Вернону почти каждый вечер приходилось слушать саундтреки, ему никогда не надоедало помогать Сынквану. Английский Сынквана, конечно, еще нельзя было назвать прекрасным, но у него был хороший акцент и огромный потенциал — и с этим можно было работать.  
  
В основном смысл их занятий состоял в том, что Сынкван выделял незнакомые слова и практиковался над их произношением. И хотя он был очевидно талантлив, почему-то никогда не пел в присутствии Вернона. Вернон и без этого знал, что Сынкван хорош — для этого было достаточно хоть раз послушать, как трио Бусоксун соревнуется в высоких нотах или как Сынкван тихо напевает что-то в душе, когда думает, что Вернон еще спит.  
  
Впрочем, как только дело касалось вычитывания сценария, их крохотная захламленная комната превращалась в сынкванову персональную сцену.  
  
Сынкван с закрытыми глазами, будто в трансе, бродит по комнате, зажав сценарий в ладони и зачитывая строчки по памяти. Вернон едва ли может сосредоточиться на своих заданиях. То, как Сынкван мгновенно переключается между гранями своего характера, почти завораживает. Невольно Вернон так увлекается, что чувствует себя готовым подыграть в любой момент.  
  
Закончив, Сынкван бросает на него вопросительный взгляд, ожидая похвалы или критики, и Вернон теряется. Не получается сразу подыскать правильные слова. Он оказался настолько втянут в сынкванову полуимпровизацию, что, когда Сынкван остановился, Вернона слишком жестоко вернуло в реальность.  
  
Сынкван прячет в ладони смешок, заметив, как залип Вернон.  
  
 — Ну эй, ты должен мне помогать, а не просто смотреть на меня, как на идиота! — подходит он к чужой кровати и машет у Вернона перед лицом. — Впрочем, непохоже, чтобы ты был недоволен, так что делаю вывод, что тебе понравилось!  
  
Вернон наконец отмирает и зубасто улыбается, награждая Сынквана запоздалыми аплодисментами.  
  
 — Мне не к чему придраться! Все было прекрасно, честно!  
  
Сынкван усмехается и, сворачивая сценарий трубочкой, легко бьет Вернона по макушке.  
  
 — От тебя никакого толку! — драматично вздыхает он и валится на свою кровать. — То, что мы живем вместе и вообще близкие друзья, не значит, что ты не должен меня критиковать! — надувается Сынкван и обиженно буравит взглядом потолок.  
  
 — Хочешь, чтобы я был максимально честен? — иронично приподнимает бровь Вернон, вредно улыбаясь. — Все действительно было прекрасно… за исключением одной вещи!  
  
 — Так… — Сынкван резко поворачивает на него голову, задохнувшись от возмущения, — и что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
 — Не уверен, что ты полностью понимаешь обстановку, в которой разворачивается «Бриолин», — он скрещивает руки на груди и изображает глубокую задумчивость. — Чем вообще жили американские студенты в 50-х годах? Думаю, почитать что-нибудь на эту тему все же не помешало бы.  
  
Сынкван подозрительно щурится:  
  
 — А тебе-то откуда знать? Сомневаюсь, что ты застал те времена! — он громко выдыхает, когда понимает, что Вернон просто дразнится. — Если думаешь, что осведомлен лучше меня, найди мне хоть одну дрянную тематическую кафешку!  
  
 — Тогда это свидание! — фыркает Вернон и с озорным блеском в глазах прямо смотрит на Сынквана. — Надевай пышную юбку, Бу, и запрыгивай на мой мотоцикл! Мы едем покорять город!  
  
Шутки шутками, но вечером этой же пятницы они действительно выбираются в город. В программе не заявлены ни пышные юбки, ни мотоциклы, но им все же удается отыскать старомодное кафе, открытое до середины ночи. Возможно, им просто был нужен повод, чтобы съесть по чизбургеру с молочным коктейлем, но Сынкван всерьез берется за полевые исследования. Вернон показывает ему, как включать музыкальный автомат, а через полчаса Сынкван вытряхивает мелочь из их сумок, чтобы прослушать абсолютно все свои любимые песни.  
  
Поглощая бургер с луковыми кольцами и картошкой фри, Сынкван кажется максимально довольным и отрывается от еды только чтобы промычать припев очередного трека. Когда следующей песней начинает играть Элвис Пресли, он с уверенностью заявляет, что Вернон смахивает на него и наклоняется ближе, изучая чужие черты лица.  
  
 — Ну точно как молодой Элвис! — решает он, кивая самому себе и вытирая губы от соуса. — Думаю, это из-за твоих бровей!  
  
Вернон на секунду застывает в замешательстве:  
  
— Боже, Сынкван, скажи, что ты шутишь? Мы абсолютно не похожи! — выдыхает он, не в силах сдержать смешок после таких заявлений.  
  
 — Может, все дело в ощущении? — пытается объяснить Сынкван, важно надувая щеки. — Ну знаешь, ты все время такой спокойный, уверенно чувствуешь себя в любой ситуации, но при этом у тебя есть очарование, которое делает тебя беззаботным в глазах других. Короче, чтобы не казаться странным, просто скажу, что ты крут.  
  
Вернон почти заслушивается, невольно размышляя, достоин ли он вообще такого мнения. Впрочем, он в любом случае очень тронут.  
  
 — Я рад, что ты так обо мне думаешь, — улыбается Вернон.  
  
Сынкван тоже отвечает ему улыбкой, а спустя секунду склоняет голову и задумчиво прищелкивает пальцами.  
  
 — Слушай, по-моему, я тебе соврал! Ты похож на того самого чувака из «Титаника», на Джека, а не на Элвиса.  
  
 — Ты про ДиКаприо, что ли?  
  
 — Да, точно! Просто копия! — взволнованно подскакивает Сынкван от своего открытия. Вернон, конечно, не собирается его расстраивать, что старые школьные друзья буквально годами дразнили его этой схожестью. Он почти закатывает глаза, но одергивает себя, замечая, каким неподдельным интересом полон взгляд Сынквана.  
  
 — Нет, серьезно, почти полное сходство… — восторженно бормочет он, округлив глаза. Вернон прикусывает язык, не сумев удержаться от смешка.  
  
 — Хорошо, Бу, как скажешь.  
  
 — Веришь или нет, но вообще-то, это был комплимент, — с наигранной беспечностью Сынкван пожимает плечами и нахально опускает свою трубочку в банановый молочный коктейль Вернона, двигая его к себе. — Ты красивый. Он красивый. По-моему, этого достаточно?  
  


***

  
  
Одним из вечеров Сынкван предупреждает Вернона, что задержится в театре допоздна. Сейчас, когда до спектакля остается несколько месяцев, студенты все чаще собираются полным составом: отрабатывают куски и зарисовки, разбираются с декорациями и инвентарем. Вернон предлагает свою помощь, но Сынкван настаивает, чтобы он остался в кампусе.  
  
Это будет длинный вечер, говорит Сынкван, жалуясь на старших хенов, нагружающих первокурсников работой. Кроме того, все то время, что он помогал с постановкой, у него почти не получалось нормально зависнуть с Суненом и Сокмином. А когда их троица оказывалась разделена на долгое время, Сынкван начинал грузить Вернона странными шутками, которые тот не слишком понимал. Для чувства юмора культурная разница служила солидным препятствием.  
  
Тем же вечером Джош предлагает Вернону завалиться к нему в комнату в общежитии. Изначально они планируют сверить друг с другом домашку на следующую неделю, но до этого дело, конечно, не доходит. Тетради очень быстро оказываются отодвинуты в сторону, и Вернон взглядом начинает блуждать по чужой комнате. Джошуа всегда отличается спокойствием и безукоризненной вежливостью, и его комната, чистая и какая-то очень правильная, оказывается ему под стать. Во всяком случае, его  _половина комнаты_  — на той части, что принадлежит его соседу, взгляду не за что зацепиться, кроме кучи вещей между кроватями и каких-то мелочей на столе.  
  
 — Что не так с твоим соседом? — спрашивает Вернон, когда любопытство все-таки пересиливает. Его конспекты разбросаны по всей кровати, тогда как конспекты Джоша аккуратно покоятся на прикроватной тумбочке. — Такое ощущение, что ты живешь здесь один.  
  
 — А, Джунхуэй, — вздыхает Джошуа и бросает взгляд на пустующую половину комнаты. — Он много работает… Он тоже иностранный студент, но, мне кажется, его родители не потянули бы его обучение здесь, поэтому он постоянно пропадает на подработках.  
  
 — Отстойно, — Вернон никогда раньше не видел Джунхуэя, но по упоминаниям Джоша он кажется неплохим парнем. — И часто он вообще возвращается в кампус?  
  
Джошуа поджимает губы, припоминая:  
  
 — Тяжело сказать. Иногда, когда я ложусь спать, он где-то пропадает, но к утру уже оказывается в своей кровати. Я редко застаю, как он приходит домой, потому что он возвращается в основном ранним утром.  
  
 — И кем он работает?  
  
 — Я точно… не знаю даже, — признается Джош, хмыкая. — Джун говорил что-то о клубе, но понятия не имею, кем он там может работать.  
  
 — Хреновый из тебя сосед по комнате, — смеется Вернон, легко толкая Джоша, опирающегося спиной на стену.  
  
 — Всему виной языковой барьер. Он из Гуанчжоу. Я не говорю по-китайски, Джун не знает английского, а корейского нам не хватает, чтобы нормально общаться, поэтому иногда нам сложно понять друг друга, — объясняет Джошуа и чуть грустно улыбается. — Тебе на самом деле очень повезло с Сынкваном. Вы отлично подходите друг другу.  
  
Вернон отвлекается от бардака в своих конспектах и вскидывает взгляд на Джошуа:  
  
 — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
 — Не больше, чем я уже сказал. Вы действительно отлично ладите, — повторяет Джош, беззаботно усмехаясь над озадаченным лицом Вернона. — Ты только подумай: семестр начался всего пару месяцев назад. Никогда раньше не видел, чтобы кто-то так быстро находил себе лучшего друга. А вы буквально сошлись с первого же дня.  
  
Вернон слушает, чувствуя смятение глубоко внутри и не понимая, как на это все реагировать. Разумеется, слова Джошуа не были ложью. Они с Сынкваном делили одну комнату — в каком-то смысле они были вынуждены проводить много времени вместе. Но даже в те дни, когда этого можно было избежать, они все равно предпочитали компанию друг друга чьей-нибудь еще. Вместе таскались на пары, неизменно встречались на ланчбрейке, гуляли по территории универа, когда у них совпадало свободное время. Вернон даже не осознавал все то время, что Сынкван находился рядом. Его присутствие рядом ощущалось слишком естественным.  
  
Но они были всего лишь соседями по комнате! Так или иначе им пришлось бы проводить много времени друг с другом — Вернон понимал это и поэтому научился получать от этого удовольствие. Это не значило, что они с Сынкваном стали как-то особенно близки или на самом деле прекрасно подходили друг другу. Все это было всего лишь необходимостью.  
Однако, если Джошуа видел их дружбу с другого ракурса, большинство людей, скорее всего, заблуждались не меньше. Наверняка были те, кто думал, что они слишком много времени проводят вместе. Наверняка были те, кто из-за этого ассоциировал Вернона только с Сынкваном.  
  
Вернон стискивает зубы до скрипа, понимая, что почему-то слишком болезненно воспринимает безобидные реплики Джоша.  
  
 — Ты намекаешь, что между нами с Сынкваном… что-то есть?  
  
 — Зависит от того, какой смысл ты вкладываешь в свое «что-то», — невинно пожимает плечами Джошуа, приподнимая светлые брови.  
  
 — Ты думаешь, что мы запали друг на друга? — прямо выпаливает Вернон, нахмурившись.  
Джош непонимающе смотрит на него, а затем запрокидывает голову, расхохотавшись.  
  
 — Нет же, Вернон, с чего ты это взял? — он довольно аплодирует верноновым домыслам и встряхивает челкой, пытаясь унять смех. — Я совершенно не имел в виду ничего такого!  
  
Вернон поддерживает его нервным смешком и неловко ерошит свои волосы:  
  
 — Даже если это подразумевалось, буду думать, что ты пошутил.  
  
У Джоша от смеха краснеют щеки — он все еще посмеивается, когда бросает на Вернона пристальный взгляд и укладывается на спину, не разрывая зрительного контакта.  
  
 — И что такого ужасного в том, чтобы встречаться с Сынкваном?  
  
 — Встречаться с Сынкваном? — Вернон округляет глаза — вопрос застает его врасплох, прежде чем он успевает придумать ответ. — Не знаю, это просто нелепо. Я не по этим делам.  
  
 — Да, я в курсе. Но если чисто гипотетически? — Джош легко толкает его плечом. — Если бы тебе предложили миллион долларов за отношения с любым парнем на планете, ты бы выбрал Сынквана. Даже не спорь.  
  
 — Ну, не знаю… наверно? — Вернон спотыкается, пытаясь разобраться, к чему Джошуа ведет весь этот разговор. Скорее всего, Джош просто дразнится, но что-то внутри заставляет его беспокоиться. Он встряхивает головой, отгоняя дурные мысли. — Это просто глупо. Может быть, мы с Сынкваном и близки, но не надумывай лишнего. Ничего такого, правда.  
  
 — Боже, да знаю я, просто представил себе такую ситуацию, — Джош пожимает плечами и резко меняет тему. — Кстати о Сынкване, у него день рождения на этой неделе?  
  
 — Угум. Ты приглашен. Я потом напишу тебе, когда Сынкван определится, как будем отмечать, — сообщает ему Вернон, обращая внимание на книжные полки, заставленные комиксами таких серий, о которых он даже не слышал. Он вытаскивает один и мельком пролистывает страницы, просто чтобы избавиться от странного гнетущего ощущения.  
  
 — Я даже не знаю, что ему дарить, — смущенно признается Джошуа. — Видишь, это так неловко. Мы вроде как и друзья, но не особо разбираемся в интересах друг друга.  
  
 — Уверен, Сынкван будет рад даже просто твоей компании, — рассеянно предполагает Вернон, листая привлекшую его мангу даже не с той стороны. — Или подари ему сертификат в какой-нибудь ресторан. Путь к сердцу Сынквана лежит через желудок.  
  
 — А ты ему что подаришь?  
  
 — Даже не знаю, — задумчиво тянет Вернон. — На самом деле, я думал оплатить ланч в день икс или что-то вроде того. Думаешь, нужно найти нормальный подарок?  
  
Джош качает головой, тяжело вздыхая:  
  
 — Конечно, Вернон. Вы же лучшие друзья.  
  
Вернон усмехается, уткнувшись взглядом в томик манги:  
  
 — Если бы мы были лучшими друзьями, я бы точно знал, что ему подарить. А из меня, похоже, и обычный друг не очень.  
  


***

  
  
Вернон шагает по улице, засунув руки в карманы зимней куртки. Идти пешком от кампуса до центра города — всего ничего, но в проулках между зданиями сквозит холодный ветер, и он не делает прогулку приятнее. Несмотря на отсутствие снега в Сеуле, морозный воздух холодит Вернону кончики краснеющих ушей, и он пытается спрятаться в капюшоне.  
  
Сынквану в этом плане везет больше. Главный именинник бодро топает рядом, подхваченный под локти Суненом и Сокмином.  
  
Каждый раз, когда они выходили на улицу — сначала по пути в любимое барбекю-кафе Сынквана, потом в боулинг и, наконец, до конечной остановки в караоке — троица намертво сцеплялась между собой. Переплеталась руками, чтобы сохранить тепло, засовывала руки в карманы, не разбирая, где чьи — и была готова исследовать ночной город. Что-то во всем этом заставляло Вернона неловко отводить глаза и размышлять о той удивительной связи, которая держала Бусоксунов вместе.  
  
Во всех их взаимодействиях было столько обожания, что из-за них у Вернона от смущения горели щеки. Он даже не думал, что бывает вообще такая дружба. В своей школе он был просто «одним из парней», нейтральным приятелем со всеми своими сокомандниками, несмотря даже на то, сколько времени они проводили вместе. Если бы его спросили, кто его лучший друг, смог бы он определиться? Скорее всего, нет. Он произнес бы высокопарную речь о том, что все они друг другу, как братья, но на деле — воспоминания об их дружбе стерлись из памяти, как только перевернулись последние страницы школьных альбомов.  
  
Если Вернон где-то и видел настоящих лучших друзей, которые действительно были бы друг другу как братья, то это определенно были Сынкван, Сунен и Сокмин.  
  
Он не завидовал. Ну, может, только самую малость. Вернон восхищался тем, как Сынквану было комфортно в их обществе, и в то же время тем, как сильно Сунен и Сокмин зависели от общения с ним. В глубине души он понимал, что никогда не испытывал такого чувства и, пожалуй, хотел бы узнать, на что это похоже.  
  
С трудом отрывая взгляд от неразлучной троицы, Вернон поглядывает на Джошуа и Мингю, с которым он лично познакомился всего несколько часов назад в ресторане, когда праздник Сынквана только начинался.  
  
Когда Мингю зашел в комнату, Вернон сразу же понял, к кому относились все сынквановы шуточки пьяных ночей. Мингю был высоким, красивым, и даже под слоями зимней одежды было видно, как отлично он сложен. Его клыкастая беззаботная улыбка выглядела удивительно очаровательно, и в его присутствии Вернон смог расслабиться лишь после того, как Мингю впервые открыл рот.  
  
Все началось с безобидных, глупых и инфантильных шуток про чихание и прочие физиологические реакции организма. Затем Мингю, уплетая мясо прямо с жаровни, решил, что ему необходимо вымазать Сынквана в торте. Вернону в этот момент не посчастливилось сидеть рядом, так что больше всего досталось не Сынквану, а супримовской худи Вернона, которую он обожал и надевал по исключительным поводам.  
  
И если всего этого было еще недостаточно, то в боулинге Мингю не оставил себе ни единого шанса остаться в глазах Вернона высоким и красивым джентльменом. Что бы он ни делал: поскальзывался в огромных туфлях для боулинга, с грохотом кидал шар на дорожку или ронял его в желоб — он был достоин любых подколов. Такого, как Мингю, забыть было невозможно.  
  
И пусть Сынкван и Сунен с Сокмином шикали на него и пытались прервать его потоки пошлых шуточек, с первого взгляда было совершенно ясно, что они его обожали. В конце концов, если бы с ними не было Мингю, Вернон никогда бы не увидел, как Сынкван хохочет так сильно, что ноги перестают его держать. И не застал бы тот момент, когда у Сунена чуть не пошла носом содовая от смеха, потому что Мингю решил самостоятельно прокатиться по боулинг-дорожке вместо шара.  
  
Мингю явно был не с этой планеты — он вообще существовал как будто на каком-то другом уровне, в отличие от нормальных людей. Так или иначе, он был обаятельным и очаровательным, и Вернон от души смеялся вместе с остальными.  
  
Где-то к часу ночи, когда Вернон уже не мог спокойно смотреть на Мингю, их компания плавно переместилась к последней остановке сегодняшнего вечера — караоке-лаунжу, где соседствовали приватные комнаты для пения и открытый бар с модным лобби. В лобби было оживленно — отдыхающие приятно прожигали ночь, не выбирая между песнями, танцами и общением.  
  
Вернон неловко пробегается пальцами по своему потрепанному погодой пальто — он явно слишком небрежно одет для такого отдыха. Мингю со спины сгребает их с Джошем в медвежьи объятия, стискивая изо всех сил.  
  
 — И вот сейчас начинается настоящее веселье! — озорно улыбается Мингю, и его клыкастая ухмылка только прибавляет ему шарма. — Давайте покажем Сынквану, что значит настоящая американская вечеринка!  
  
 — Но нас здесь шесть парней. Не уверен, что у нас получится «американская вечеринка», — отмечает Джошуа, самодовольно улыбаясь. — И вообще, откуда тебе знать, какие вечеринки бывают в Америке?  
  
 — Да я и не то чтобы в курсе, — признается Мингю, пожимая плечами. — Вообще, я в MV американских рэперов такое видел, когда все напиваются, танцуют и крушат дом!  
  
 — Вообще, домашняя вписка кардинально отличается от вечеринки в честь дня рождения в забитом караоке, — в тон ему насмешливо отвечает Вернон и высвобождается из его рук, следуя через зал за Сынкваном и остальными. Оказавшись в отдельной, роскошно обставленной комнате, Вернон расслабляется, когда они делают заказ и спроваживают официантов. И уже через секунду Сунен взлетает на мраморный стол, хватает микрофон и принимается выбирать первую песню.  
  
 — Приготовьтесь впервые увидеть, во что превращаются любые посиделки в караоке со студентами театрального, — голосом знатока предупреждает Мингю, потрепав Вернона и Джошуа по макушкам. — Говорите, если понадобится что-нибудь от головы. Или водка, — а затем растекается по диванчику.  
  
Сынкван сияет — и в переносном смысле, и буквально тоже. Дискобол, вращающийся в центре комнаты, отбрасывает лиловые отблески на его лицо и заставляет глаза блестеть еще счастливее.  
  
 — Ребята, как вам вообще удалось договориться, чтобы они оставили эту комнату нам? Я пару месяцев пытался сюда пробиться! — он довольно шмыгает носом и кажется, будто вот-вот заплачет.  
  
 — Если наш Сынквани что-то хочет, мы ему это достанем! — сладко мурлычет Сунен, улыбаясь глазами, и спрыгивает со стола, чтобы потрепать сынквановы щеки. Сокмин усмехается и утирает его трогательные слезинки.  
  
 — Если кому-то тут интересно, то вообще-то это я помог все организовать, — поднимает руку Мингю, повышая голос, чтобы перекричать музыку. — Я попросил Сынчоль-хена, а он потянул за нужные ниточки, и-и-и… вот мы здесь!  
  
Он улыбается той самой улыбкой победителя, а Сынкван перебирается к нему на диван и благодарно клюет его губами в щеку:  
  
 — Ты замечательный, я у тебя в долгу, — хвалит он Мингю, ероша его волосы, пока Мингю недовольно отфыркивается.  
  
 — И как мне теперь идти флиртовать с девчонками на баре, когда ты портишь мне имидж? — упрямо вздыхает Мингю, отсаживаясь и пытаясь без зеркала поправить прическу, всматриваясь в зеркальный потолок так, словно там можно что-то разглядеть.  
  
 — Как будто ты сильно собрался флиртовать с девчонками, — насмешливо хмыкает Сокмин, усаживаясь рядом и поддевая Мингю плечом. — Мы все тут знаем, что как только ты окажешься дома, свернешься на кровати рядом с Вону и будешь дуться на него за то, что он не пришел.  
  
 — Ой, вообще молчи, — вспыхивает Мингю, тыкая Сокмина локтем под ребра. — Пойдем принесем что-нибудь выпить?  
  
Они поднимаются и вдвоем уходят, продолжая перетыкиваться по дороге — Вернон и Джошуа недоуменно наблюдают за этим, а потом с двух сторон присоединяются к Сынквану, занявшему диванчик.  
  
 — Ну что, самое время дарить подарки? — хитро спрашивает Джошуа. Сынкван в ответ жадно кивает, и его улыбка становится еще шире, когда на колени ему падает подарочный сверток.  
  
У Вернона для Сынквана тоже подготовлен подарок. Он нервно теребит ручки пакета, стараясь не выдать волнения. Вернон, если честно, был просто ужасен в выборе подарков. Все предыдущие дни рождения, на которые его приглашали, были просто тусовками старшеклассников, где самым желанным презентом оказывалась бутылка контрабандного алкоголя, извлеченная из мини-бара родителей. В этот раз ему понадобились часы интернет-серфинга и тонкие допросы друзей Сынквана во время ланча, чтобы выяснить, что ему точно понравится.  
  
Он внимательно наблюдает, как Сынкван распаковывает подарок Джоша и как поднимаются его брови, когда он вытаскивает из коробки профессиональный микрофон для записи. Его пальцы держат подарок так, словно он из хрусталя, а глаза изучают надписи на упаковке.  
 — Это что, тот самый, который ты мне в своей комнате показывал?  
  
 — И тот самый, который тебе очень понравился, — довольно кивает Джошуа. — Я заказал такой же, как тот, на котором я записываю каверы.  
  
Сынкван растроганно и восторженно улыбается:  
  
 — Теперь ты просто обязан научить меня выкладывать каверы на ютуб, и я буду абсолютно счастлив!  
  
 — Разумеется, — обещает ему Джошуа и явно хочет сказать что-то еще, но Сынкван не дает, потому что набрасывается с крепкими и благодарными объятиями.  
  
 — Огромное спасибо тебе! Я обещаю, я научусь им пользоваться и начну записывать что-нибудь, — бормочет Сынкван, не выпуская Джошуа из рук и легко покачиваясь.  
  
Джошуа только улыбается ему в макушку, поглаживая по голове:  
  
 — Я рад, что тебе так понравилось.  
  
Сынкван бы так и не отцепился от Джоша, но Вернон, очнувшись, решает, что подошла его очередь.  
  
 — Эм, Сынкван? — Вернон немногословно протягивает ему пакет, поглядывая на Сунена, зажигающего на столе под SHINee. — Прости, у меня не было времени упаковать ее, но все равно надеюсь, что тебе понравится.  
  
Сынкван хватает воздух ртом и сжимает ладони поверх рук Вернона, принимая подарок.  
  
 — Вернон, мы живем с тобой в одной комнате, это было совершенно необязательно… Я просто рад уже тому, что ты меня терпишь, и заботишься обо мне, и все такое… — Сынкван с благодарностью заглядывает ему в глаза, и от количества эмоций в чужом взгляде у Вернона теплеют щеки. Он дергает молнию толстовки вниз.  
  
 — Да ничего такого, не скромничай, — пожимает он плечами, стараясь не расплыться в улыбке.  
  
 — В любом случае, спасибо! — светится в ответ Сынкван и немедля заглядывает в пакет, удивленно вздыхая. — Это… то, о чем я сейчас подумал?  
  
Вернон усмехается и смущенно чешет затылок.  
  
 — Мне показалось, что если ты метишь на главную роль в «Бриолине», то тебе это явно пригодится, — он смотрит, как Сынкван благоговейно разворачивает его подарок — аутентичную ретро-кожанку, купленную в одном из модных бутиков. Цена, конечно, зашкаливала, но Вернон знал, что кожанка идеально подойдет образу Сынквана. — Я в курсе, что ты обычно не носишь такое, но подумал, что ты будешь надевать ее на репетиции, чтобы вжиться…  
  
 — Заткнись. Я уже ее люблю, — шикает на него Сынкван, прижимая палец к губам, и Вернон только поднимает руки, сдаваясь. — Серьезно, никакой лишней вежливости, я ее обожаю. И я надену ее на само представление, а если кто-то попробует настоять на оригинальных костюмах, им придется раздевать меня с боем.  
  
 — Черт, Сынкван, у нас уже давно все готово! — ноет Сунен, пока Сынкван накидывает куртку на себя и шутливо стреляет в него из пальца, а затем запрыгивает на стол под смешки Вернона и Джоша.  
  
 — Итак, я заказываю первую песню! — голосит Сынкван, отбирая у Сунена микрофон. — Это же мой день рождения!  
  
А потом… Ну, Вернону тут нечего сказать.  
  
Такого он точно не мог ожидать, несмотря на все шуточки Мингю о сочетании «караоке — студенты театрального». Когда дело доходит до попсовых песен, танцев девчачьих групп и диких криков вместо собственно пения, трио Бусоксун просто сходит с ума. Вернон понятия не имеет, как им удалось не нарваться на гнев менеджеров и владельцев заведения.  
  
Непонятно, откуда только у них взялось столько энергии в такое позднее время. Мингю притащил им целую тонну алкоголя с бара и, видимо, разбавил его «Ред Буллом» по дороге, — это было единственное логическое объяснение происходящему.  
  
Первое время Джошуа был так же скован, как и он. В Штатах парни обычно не ходят в караоке со своими друзьями, чтобы поорать женские песни, и уже потом Джош признается, что не очень хорошо воспринимает алкоголь. Скорее всего, он просто не был таким завсегдатаем школьных тусовок, как Вернон. У него постоянно ярко краснели щеки, он громко смеялся с их сумасшедшей троицы, а в конце концов присоединился к дикому пению своим нежным голосом. Это было даже забавно — видеть таким вечно собранного и аккуратного Джошуа. И да, Вернон делал фотки на тот случай, если ему что-то  _очень_  понадобится от него.  
  
Во всяком случае, Джошуа успешно присоединился к тусовке пьяных и беззаботных.  
  
В отличие от Мингю. Чертового подстрекателя.  
  
 — Пойдем, Вернон! Ты единственный, кто не поет! — почти ноет Мингю, хватая его за руку и пытаясь вытащить на следующую песню. Вернон в ответ только качает головой, не желая остальным портить веселье с каверами на айдол-группы. И естественно, как только неугомонная троица замечает его слабые протесты, они задаются целью втянуть его во всеобщее безумие. В конце концов, это же Бусоксун — если уж они собрались вместе, жди проблем.  
  
 — Ребят, серьезно, мне нравится просто смотреть на вас! — настаивает Вернон, но Мингю цепко держит его за руку и тянет из-за стола, впихивая микрофон. — Сынкван, не хочешь спеть соло вместо меня? — Вернон пытается уговорить хотя бы его, бросая умоляющие взгляды, но Сынкван непробиваемо улыбается.  
  
 — Не-а, думаю, в свой день рождения мне интереснее будет послушать, как ты поешь, — возражает он с искренней надеждой и рвением, и… Вернон не может ему отказать. Возможно, парой рюмок ранее он оказал бы большее сопротивление, зато сейчас Вернон почти не чувствует волнения.  
  
Неохотно он вводит код для рэп-трека, который ему действительно по душе — его друзья могут заставить его выступать, но кто сказал, что он собирается петь? Поэтому он придерживается старых привычек.  
  
Когда из динамиков начинает звучать мелодия, Вернон возвращается на свое место и в поисках поддержки поворачивается к Джошу:  
  
 — Ты должен знать припев, помоги, а?  
  
 — Я полный ноль в рэпе, так что припев — единственная часть, с которой я могу помочь, — хмыкает Джошуа, придвигаясь ближе к Вернону, чтобы удобнее было передавать один микрофон.  
  
Вернон неуверенно начинает первые строки, и Мингю чересчур воодушевленно хлопает в ладоши и предвкушающе тянет «О-о-о-о», оглядываясь, чтобы не пропустить ничьей реакции.  
  
И хотя поначалу Вернона слегка потряхивает, он понижает тембр голоса, пытаясь за четкостью ритма скрыть собственную неуверенность. Руки, сжимающие микрофон, чуть дрожат — незаметно для остальных, но не для Вернона. Это даже смешно: он находится в одной комнате с людьми, с которыми ему наиболее комфортно, но, похоже, его смущенные действия говорят только об обратном.  
  
Вернон действительно любит эту песню за крутой бит и лирику. Когда Джошуа заканчивает с припевом, он чувствует себя достаточно разогретым, чтобы без труда зачитывать строки по памяти. Вместо того, чтобы ловить внимательные взгляды своих друзей, он отвлекается, изучая светлые пятна от дискобола на стенах и иногда просто прикрывая глаза.  
  
Трек как-то неожиданно заканчивается, огорошивая его последними тактами. Вернон зачитывает все куплеты так, как надо, буквально теряя себя в лирике и проживая каждую строчку. Выступать перед публикой казалось ему чем-то ужасным, но стоило попробовать — и Вернон даже жалеет, что все так быстро закончилось. Бурные овации вытягивают его из этого транса, заставляя повернуться к остальным.  
  
Сынкван поспешно закрывает приоткрывшийся рот. Сокмин и Сунен переглядываются с широкими улыбками, Джошуа ободряюще кивает ему, а Мингю в ту же секунду награждает Вернона дружеским похлопыванием по плечу.  
  
 — Черт возьми, Вернон, я бы и не подумал, что в тебе есть что-то такое! — выдыхает Мингю пораженно, приобнимая его. — Я, конечно, и половины не понял, что ты там читал, но флоу был отличный! Даже когда ты вставлял эдлибы, звучало очень естественно, в отличие от большинства, кто копирует чужой стиль. Это было просто невероятно!  
  
Вернон смущенно смеется и мотает головой, заранее открещиваясь от всех комплиментов:  
  
 — Тебе понравилось потому, что на английском все звучит круто.  
  
 — Боже, Вернон, — отмирает, наконец, Сынкван. — Я и подумать не мог, что ты можешь… вот так.  
  
 — Ты о чем? — глупо переспрашивает Вернон, недоуменно моргая и не понимая, почему все так бурно реагируют. Он всматривается в лицо Сынквана, пытаясь отыскать намек на насмешку или сарказм. — Совершенно необязательно меня хвалить за то, что я слишком нервничаю, чтобы нормально петь.  
  
 — И не думали, у тебя определенно есть потенциал, — хмыкает Сунен, и Сокмин серьезно поддерживает его кивком, даже не улыбаясь, чтобы Вернон не подумал, что они смеются над ним.  
  
 — Да ладно? — бормочет он, встречаясь взглядами с каждым из своих друзей. Никто из них не запустил следующий трек, и в тишине неловкость накатывает еще сильнее. Вернон не понимает, как ему относиться к этим комплиментам, потому что точно не ожидал такой похвалы за простой рэп трясущимся голосом.  
  
 — Серьезно, тебе бы потренироваться, — вмешивается Мингю, обхватывая его за плечи и доверительно наклоняясь ближе, как будто желая поделиться бесценной мудростью. — Я снимаю квартиру с несколькими ребятами, и кое-кто из них шарит в рэпе. Может вам организовать встречу, чтобы вы порепетировали вместе?  
  
Вернон смеется, неопределенно пожимая плечами.  
  
 — Не знаю, никогда не думал ни о чем таком.  
  
Вернону вообще-то нравится музыка, он разбирается во многих жанрах и в том числе часто слушает рэп, но ему и в голову не приходило работать дальше в этом направлении. Однако чужие подбадривания пробудили спящее любопытство и азарт.  
  
Время проходит быстро, заполненное шумными выступлениями Сынквана, и к трем утра в их комнату заглядывает кто-то из работников, оповещая, что время закончилось. Даже от простого наблюдения за всеобщим весельем Вернон чувствует себя ужасно уставшим. Это, конечно, была очень крутая ночь, но выдержать столько дикой активности оказалось ему не по силам.  
  
Мингю вызывает такси и, когда подают машину, устало устраивается на переднем сидении, затолкав пьяного и растрепанного Сунена назад. Сокмин на буксире притаскивает раскрасневшегося Джошуа и усаживает его рядом с Суненом — Джошуа сразу же примащивает голову на чужое плечо. И хотя на заднем сидении ребята устроились тесно, не похоже, что для Сынквана и Вернона там найдется место.  
  
 — Езжайте, мы с Верноном вызовем другую машину, — говорит им Сынкван и получает в ответ невнятные, радостные поздравления с днем рождения и миллион слов любви. Он машет им рукой, посылая воздушные поцелуи, и под довольное улюлюканье машина увозит его очень пьяных, но довольных друзей.  
  
Вернон достает телефон, чтобы вызвать еще такси, но Сынкван тянется к нему и неуверенно дергает его за рукав пальто:  
  
 — Не против прогуляться?  
  
Вернон улыбается, встречаясь с ним взглядами:  
  
 — Как я могу тебе отказать в твой день рождения.  
  
Сынкван тоже отвечает ему улыбкой и, спустя мгновение, переплетает их пальцы, уверенно утягивая Вернона за собой. Не имея ни малейшего представления, что на этот раз взбрело Сынквану в голову, Вернон просто расслабляется, позволяя себе следовать за ним.  
  
Он рос все детство в маленьком городе, и никогда не было такого, чтобы он блуждал ночью по мегаполису, ориентируясь только на неоновые вывески. Его накрывает эйфорией, и адреналин стучит в висках, когда Сынкван переходит на бег, продолжая вести его неизвестно куда. Как будто вся предыдущая усталость моментально испарилась, стоило только Сынквану взять его за руку и потянуть в неизвестность.  
  
Сынкван оборачивается на него — у него скулы окрашены в розовый от бега, а в глазах столько всего сразу! — и Вернон понимает, что, наверно, никогда не чувствовал себя более живым.

**Author's Note:**

> *Donkey Kong - популярная игра, часто встречающаяся в игровых автоматах, разработанная Nintendo.


End file.
